New Beginnings in Zootopia
by skeali
Summary: After Nick graduates from the ZPA hes becomes partners with Judy and after Nick takes Judy to the Gazelle concert their lives begin to become complicated and very interesting.
1. The Beginning of The Beginning

**HELLO EVERYONE JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR CHECKING OUT MY NEW STORY MY VERY FIRST ONE AT THAT SO IF YOU DON'T FIND IT THAT GREAT NOW PLEASE GIVE IT TIME TO DEVELOP. SPEAKING OF DEVELOPING NOT EVERYTHING IS SET IN STONE AND I DO HAVE THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS WRITTEN. IF YOU HAVE ANY PLOT IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

After the Gazelle concert Nick and Judy were standing side by side waiting for the crowds to thin out because the last thing they needed was to get crushed under foot by an elephant or some other larger mammal after their date. Earlier that week after stopping flash and letting him off with a warning Nick had formally asked Judy to go on a date with him. Least to say that Judy was a little more that excited when he had asked her. She had hide her smile for the rest of their shift. "Thanks for taking me out Nick, no has ever taken me on a date like this before"Judy said.

"No problem Carrots, just thought I should show my favorite bunny a good time" Nick said with a wink as the last few mammals had started to leave and so did they.

"Oh Nick I have no doubt that you have shown many girls a good time." Judy said slyly. Nick just stood there wide eyed and a little bit more red than his usual rusit color.

"Yeah". He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought that good way that we could end the night would be to go grab a drink down at Grizwalds" he added quickly not wanted the night to end just yet.

"Sure sounds nice. Only if they have any non-alcoholic drinks, we do have to work tomorrow" she said knowing full well she couldn't hold her alcohol from plenty of experience.

"Of course they do, don't you think I would have planned for everything Carrots?" he added snappily. As they exited the stadium they could still see plenty of mammals waiting for taxis, subways, and Zubers along with the few who had thought it was a good idea to drive. They walked arm in arm towards Savanna Central. Even though the sun had gone down and It was getting darker now, but it was still warm outside.

As they began to walk Judy started to feel guilty, "Nick I want you to know that my parents are trying to set me up with another buck again" she said as she noticed the fox's expression not even flicker at what she had just said, but she could see jealousy and even doubt. "I know you don't like it Nick and you know how much I hate it when they do this but if I denied they might get suspicious". It was true Judy hated when her parents set her up on dates, but if she denied they would begin to think she had already found someone and meet them.

Judy knew that the reason for these dates wasn't just to find her someone but to get her to move back to the country, which she never would, even if any of those were her biggest problems there was still Nick which she loved more than anyone she had ever met which wasn't saying much as she had always focused on her dream of being a big city cop, but now that she had her dream and was well respected by her colleagues for good reason she had finally been able to focus on something else, and now she has.

Nick being a fox didn't matter to her it was the mammal he was on the inside that counts, passed the hardened shell and mask. Secretly Judy had had a crush on Nick since he had left for the ZPA knowing she had made the world a better place for one person and that person also being the only one to actually support her."I know Carrots, it's just I wish we didn't have to hide what we have for each other, not that I want to go around Zootopia on a parade float or anything but you have to admit this isn't what other couples have to deal with" Nick complained. After realizing what he had just said she felt a little warm and fuzzy, blushing she said

"First off our relationship isn't 'normal', second wouldn't that make me your girlfriend?".

He glanced down at her to say "only if you'll have me".

Before they knew it they were at Grizwalds, a small red brick building between two apartment complexes, as the entered they walked up to the closet open table, a young vixen walked up to take their orders. "What can I get you cutie?" she said winking to Nick Obviously checking him out and not even acknowledging Judy.

He said "I'll just have a water, and my lovely date here" pointing to Judy who was giving the vixen the stink eye "she will have carrot juice".

Seeming confused and upset to hearing the tod wasn't here alone slowly finding Judy she seemed surprised and a little disgusted. "Alright I'll get that right away!" she said turning swiping her tail towards Nick.

"Piece of work huh?" he said looking at Judy who was watch the vixen walk away with a frown on her face until Nick spoke.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"Starting to feel a little jealousy that I feel when you go on those dates with those bucks trying to get all over you?" He asked.

In all honesty she did but that wasn't the problem, "No Nick, I mean yes I felt jealous but that's not what getting to me."she said with another frown.

"Oh? Then what is it my precious little Carrot?" he said like she was a baby Judy ignored it and just replied with

"It's the way people react to our relationship it's… I mean why can't people see past species and see the mammal inside?".

"Yeah. But just remember don't let them see they get to you It gives them no power over you" he replied as their waiter returned with their drinks

"Here you go sweetie" setting down the beverages while keeping her eyes on Nick seductively. Nick on the other hand didn't seem to notice. "If this doesn't go well how about we go out sometime? Huh cutie?" she asked in a light voice.

"No this 'cutie' won't be doing that because I've had a wonderful time and is going to take me out again isn't that right Nick?" she answered for him.

"Of course anything for my bunny" Nick said with a sly smile

Judy smiled at what he said and it widened even more at seeing the vixens reaction. The vixen for her part was some what stunned "What?" she asked sounding disgusted.

"My preference is more towards bunnies these days." he replied and the vixen just humphed, turned, and walked away to take care of other customers.

Judy just giggled "Do I need warn my sisters in bunny burrow?" she asked to which Nick said

"No of course not I just have my eyes set on a doe with grey fur and amethyst eyes".

"Well you know slick I have 273 siblings and counting." she added

Nick just sat in stunned silence as Judy started to drink her carrot juice. "What? Don't you think all 273 bunnies are going to look completely different from the rest? So I better be the on bunny you have eyes for" she finished saying koily. Nick just stared at her while taking long sip of his water through a straw

"Well I think we should get going once again we do have work tomorrow. Gotta get enough sleep to make the world a better place right? So. since you did ask me out on this date be a sweetie and pay?" Judy said slyly. Nick just looked at her in silence not having a problem paying still stunned about that fact that she had 273 brothers and sisters.

As Judy was walking out of the bar Nick had finished paying. "Hang on Judy, slow down whats gotten to you tonight?" he ask.

Her only reply was "I don't know" rubbing her palms over her eyes " Maybe i'm just angry with the waitress my parents trying to set me up with bucks maybe i'm just tired from the long night we've had or all three" she finished.

"Hope this isn't how you act on every date because i was really looking forward to the next one." Nick said.

"Oh, no, I don't know what it is but I'm more than willing to go out again the concert was amazing best first date I've ever had!" she said as they slowly approached Judy's apartment.

"Well that's good, because I was thinking we could go on a picnic, sound good?" Nick asked looking at her.

"sure sounds great to me." she replied. Then she did something Nick didn't expect at all. She actually kissed him. Judy leaned forward and planted a kiss on his muzzle, closing his eyes he just enjoyed it not knowing what to do but to just bend to her will. When she broke the kiss Nick slowly opened his eyes and whimpered, making Judy, a dark shade of red, giggled.

"Good night Nick see you tomorrow morning." she said turning around to enter her apartment complex. After she entered he was still stood there and all he could think was 'What is this amazing little country bunny doing to me?' and with that he slowly turned to head home.


	2. Complicated times

**HEY ALL THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER ONE HOPE YOU LIKE IT (THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER WRITTEN SO PLEASE GIVE IT TIME). IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA FOR POTENTIAL PLOT IDEAS LET ME KNOW BECAUSE AS OF RIGHT NOW NOTHING IS SET IN STONE. PLEASE ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! JUST A HEADS UP THAT NO MATTER WHAT THIS STORY WITH REACH A CONCLUSION NO MATTER HOW MANY CHAPTERS OR HOW LONG IT MAY TAKE.**

* * *

As Judy walked up the stairs of her old apartment, with greasy and paper thin walls, she could only think of how her emotions and the heat of the moment had caused her to kiss Nick. Judy didn't kiss him for no reason she really did like him, but she didn't want to rush things even if she did find Nick's reaction rather cute and funny.

With all this running through her mind she began to wondered when she really did feel she so strongly for Nick, It could have been when he had forgiven her under that bridge she had found him by, or it could be when he had actually showed her the filled out application to join the ZPD, or even while he was away and she hadn't been able to see him for months on end, but more likely was when she pinned the badge on him at the graduation ceremony and had thought how much good was really under that hard cover he had built up over the years.

Judy escaped her thought when she realised that she had mindlessly climb passed her floor. As Judy walked down the creaky old stairs she realised that she really didn't mind and was glad, more than glad in fact that the decisions she had made even if some still haunted her and guilted her to this day but she really wouldn't change any of it.

Walking down the hall to her "Harry Otter" type living situation as Nick had called it. Judy could hear her neighbors Bucky and Pronk yelling at each other to shut up before she even got close to her apartment.

After fiddling with keys she unlocked her door and walked in and shut the door behind her. Almost Immediately her surroundings went quite. She stood there quietly waiting for all the questions that were about to be sent her way through the wall.

Of course the walls being paper thin she knew that her nosy neighbors had picked up a few details of her date.

Walking over to her desk she set down her phone to charge and of course the first sound they heard come from her side of the wall ignited the questions. "How did the date go rabbit?" asked Bucky. She knew any legitimate answer would result in an almost endless amount of questions.

"I'd rather not talk about it" was her only reply which was true she had a hard enough time getting enough sleep with those two yelling at each other late into the night and she often wondered what job they had because it seemed they just stayed home all the time.

"That bad huh?" Bucky replied not really caring how bad it went.

"Shut it, you're gonna make her feel ugly and useless" yelled Pronk. Judy knew what exactly would ensue with that last comment, a yelling contest continuously telling one another to shut up. Being a bunny she obviously had extraordinary hearing and living with this all her life she, like most other bunnies, learned to block out and ignore sounds when they wanted to. Having these certain neighbors this skill came in handy more times than she could count.

As the yelling continued Judy just undressed and changed into her night clothing getting ready to go to bed having work tomorrow she needed as much sleep as she could get. As she was getting settled in bed the yelling had stopped and she was able to peacefully drift to sleep while thinking of a certain russet colored mammal.

* * *

It was turning out to be a every hard day first he had woken up late and had to rush to put on his uniform. He then ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth to find he was out of toothpaste after that he went to try and grab some quick breakfast only to find he hadn't gone to the grocery store recently and what he did have was stale or expired so he figured not only would he have to rush to work just to be on time he would also need to take a shower and beg Benjamin for a doughnut but worst of all he wouldn't be able to get any good coffee but would have to wait to get some low quality coffee from the break room.

Now that Nick was in the bullpen in poor shape sitting next to jusy they got their assignments. Nick and Judy got patrol on savannah central and went on their way after Nick took a quick shower and got a cup of coffee.

Their day was every uneventful that was until around 5 pm when there was a reported shoot out at the Oasis Hotel. When Nick and Judy got on the scene things had already gotten exciting Nick and Judy were told that since they were small and well trained they would be entering and going to the roof where the gunners were and since there were no buildings the near the same height or even close they couldn't get any shots on the gunners they were sent up to sneak around and get surveillance.

At the top things started to go horribly wrong. They were captured and held hostage. It wasn't long before they were beat up and injured. And after a short time he was on the edge of the roof and was pushed off.

As he hurdles towards the ground he saw his life flash before his eye and then suddenly.

* * *

Instantly sitting up in bed in his apartment after waking from that horrible nightmare had dissipated he was left to sit in bed and try to remember the events that had taken place. He was left in silence but he was glad it was over. Nick looked over to the alarm clock on his night stand to the left of his bed it read _2:45 A.M._ he decided to get up out of bed and go to the kitchen. Standing up to get out of bed he he felt the nice coolness of the hardwood floor. As he walked a few feet towards the door to his room all he could hear was the _CLICK CLACK_ of his claws on the floor as he opened the door he walked towards the kitchen down the hallway, walking straight out of his room he passed the room on his left being his bathroom and on his right a room for his other odds and ends. Walking through the moderately long hallway he could see his living room which was connected to the kitchen with a dining table in between.

Entering the kitchen he got a glass from one of the overhead cabinets and filled it with water. Taking a sip he wondered if he would be able to go back to sleep after that horrible nightmare even with not remembering a large amount of it his brain decided it would remember only the worst parts such as being pushed off a building.

Sighing Nick walked back to his bedroom where he would attempt to fall into a much needed rest before his shift with Judy in a few hours. Laying in bed he wondered how Judy's night had been going, but if he could guess when she arrived back at her own tiny apartment her neighbors were arguing and she went to sleep. As his last thoughts drifted through his head he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Being awoken for the second time that day Nick was glad this one was much more peaceful even if it was louder. _BEEP BEEP BEEP_. Nick's eyes were heavy but he was just glad he could get a few more hours of sleep even if work didn't start for almost an hour.

Nick was able to take a quick shower and dry his fur in front of his full body fur dryer. He brushed his teeth got dressed and headed out the door.

Nick got on the subway and headed towards Judy's part of the city to meet her at her apartment like usual. Arriving at his final destination he got off the subway and headed towards Judy's apartment deciding he would let her choose what she wanted from the StarBucks, near the ZPD. As he walked up the creek old stairs to Judy's floor Judy herself was still getting ready and as Nick Knocked on her door she had just finished getting ready for the work day ahead.

"Ready for work carrots?" Nick asked.

"Ready slick" Judy replied with a wide smile showing off her beautiful front teeth.

Waking into the StarBucks they could see the line that began to form. They walked in got in line and waited their turn Nick looked around. A nice sized building big enough to fit a rhino with black slate tiles and wooden slats on the wall and windows all around. Having tables, chairs and couches for people to sit and enjoy their coffee while typing on their computers or chatting with other mammals.

After giving their orders and receiving their coffee and doughnuts they walked out of the shop and towards precinct one their new conversation started up.

"Hey Nick?" Judy asked."Hm?" was his only reply as he was taking a much needed sip of his coffee. "You know how my parents keep trying to put me with other bunnies?". "Carrots I already told you I don't like it, but it's fine by me as long as they don't get too touchy feely". Hearing Nick say this made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside because of how much emotion he was willing to show her."Well" she continued "I have another 'date' tonight".

Nick said in return "promise to tell me how bad it was tomorrow?". Hearing this made Judy giggle a little, of course she knew she wasn't going to have a good time but she had to go out with these insufferable bucks who expected her to quit her job and move out to the middle of nowhere and start a big family.

Walking into the precinct and seeing the fat cat Benjamin behind his desk playing with his phone no doubt play with his gazelle app, he heard the door close behind them and he looked up and a smile lit up his face as they approached him." Hey you guys how was the night after the concert?" he asked biting his chubby lower lip in excitement "a lady never kisses and tells Ben.".

He just mouthed _ohh_ "so you two kissed?" that shattered the smirk on her face and immediately Nick replied

"yes".

"Nick!" she shoot towards him.

"what? He asked a question and I answered truthfully like the good samaritan I am" he said while putting his paw to his chest and Judy just rolled her eyes.

"come on Nick we don't wanna to be late".

And with that they made their way to the Bullpen and waited for their assignments for the day.


	3. A date with after a date

**Hey all just thought this would be a good way to start/end of the year and also be a good present for what ever holiday it is that you celebrate. happy news years all! - Skeali 12/31/17 11:21pm**

After getting their assignments which was ,much to Judy's dislike, parking duty they went and got to the 'joke mobile' as Nick called it and started their day.

* * *

"Ya know fluff I get the feeling buffalo butt gets his kicks by seeing you get all riled up when he gives you parking duty."

" I get the feeling your right but it doesn't mean I'm going to start liking it slick."

While out on parking duty Nick spotted a quite interesting sign and thought that he should act on it.

"Hey Carrots how about we make a bet?"

"Not happening Nick we're working and the last thing I need is for Bogo to give us more Parking duty."

"Oh, but is work related my sweat carrots. I was thinking that who ever gets the most tickets wins and the winner gets to do whatever they want to the other, and if I win I promise I won't make you do anything too embarrassing. What do you say carrots?"

sighing she begrudgingly agreed "fine, but nothing sexual you got it?"

"Well carrots my innocent carrot do you have a ever so dirty mind I would never make to do something so inappropriate!" Nick said with one hand to his chest.

"Nick!" She said as her ears dropped turning the faintest shape of pink.

"Alright alright, so I was thinking who ever gets off the most tickets by the end of the shift wins. What do you say carrots?"

She honestly found the bet quite interesting. She knew she could destroy him and easily win the bet.

She an idea of what she was going to make Nick do ,but she hadn't the slightest clue as to what he had instore for her.

"Alright slick your on and I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves fluff? If we start now that gives us about two hours so let's get started."

With that they set off Judy with her ears and speed would be able to easily detect and ticket cars. Judy knew Nick had something up his sleeves so she would just have to keep moving getting all the tickets she could.

While Judy was setting off on her own adventure for getting the most tickets, Nick was on his way to the place that no matter how many she tickets may get ,there is no way she is going to get more tickets than him.

After the first hour and thirty minutes Judy had 217 tickets. Jumping from car to car the total kept going up and up. She was confident that she would be victorious.

After the last thirty minutes the meet up at precinct one to see just who won. Nick knew he was going to win by a land slide.

"Hey fluff how many did you get?"

"I got 248, Ha! There's no way you beat me slick. Don't you know I hold the record for most tickets?"

"Oh yes I did know that, but I think we may have a new record if I do say so myself. Read em and weep em carrots!"

Turning his ticket writer showing his grand total to be 271 tickets. Judy was surprised to say the least. Mouth hanging open ears dropping it was almost impossible for him to contain his laugh but he managed.

"How did you get 271 tickets!"

"Oh it was quick easy" he said nonchalantly. "I just went to the sloth convention and got a solid 230 tickets. The other 41 tickets were easy."

Judy had never want to do anything more than want to swipe the smug look off his face right now. It was a fair play but she couldn't believe she had missed and hadn't seen it coming.

Groaning she said "fine slick what is it I have to do?"

She was a little scared of what he might make her do but she trusted him not to make it too bad for her.

"Oh nothing just tell your mother to stop sending you dates" Nick said bending down smiling at her. His plan had worked perfectly all that was left was for her to follow through.

"That's it?" She was a little surprised that that was all he wanted her to do, and she was glad it was that because she had been putting it off herself for a while now.

"Oh is that enough for carrots cause if it's not then…"

"No! No it's fine. Let's just clock out for the day. I have another date tonight" Judy said glumly.

"Hmm. Come over to my place after we could watch a movie and order a pizza." Nick said with a grin. He didn't like Judy going on all these dates hence why he made the bet.

Judy knew he hated the dates, she was fine with it and understood it and she was sure this next one wasn't going to end well so she knew that going to Nick would make her feel better.

* * *

Pulling up to Nick's apartment, in their cruiser, Judy stopped to let him out. Closing his door Nick walked up to his apartment door give her a finger salute.

"See you later carrots. Come by when your date is over, oh and I hope it goes horribly!' Nick said with a smirk walking through the door.

Rolling her eyes she shifted gear to drive and made her way to her own apartment to prepare for her date. arriving at her apartment at 5:30 that gave her an hour and thirty minutes with nothing to do. She wished she would have gone in Nicks and hang around with him for a while but she couldn't because she had a stupid date with a stupid buck, who would most likely want her to quit her job, move to the country, have a bunch of kits, and be a stay at home mom. Just thinking about it made her mad.

As she got ready Judy was thinking of different ways to tell her mother that she no longer wanted her mother to send her dates it was getting ridiculous. Judy could just call her mother and demand that she stop setting her up, or she could take Nick up to the burrow and show him off to her parents for the upcoming Carrots Days Festival in mid November, or she could muzzletime her mom with Nick and tell her that she didn't want to be set up anymore and introduce Nick that way.

By the time she had gotten ready she still hadn't chosen a way to tell her mom that she was done with the dates and wanted nothing more than to stop being pestered by horny, inconsiderate bucks.

After getting ready she looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw the time 6:45. Judy still had 15 minutes to get to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet her date which she didn't even know the name or face of. Calling a zuber she gave the drive directions and he drove to the restaurant called Ratatouille.

Walking inside the beautiful restaurant she could see many tables filled with many different kinds of mammals walking up to the waiter at the podium in her purple shoulderless dress she said "reservation for Hopps".

"Ah yes the other one is already waiting at the table, right this way madam."

Following her waiter she was brought to a table near the back corner of the restaurant, there she saw ther buck she was looking for. He had white fur with black stripes on his head and ears and was wearing a black three piece tuxedo with a matching black tie.

Right away Judy knew she didn't like him. He looked like the type of business buck he would want for a housewife raising all the kids and serving his every need and she imagined that he often had does begging to go out with them. But thanks to her mother she was stuck with him for now.

As she reached her table he stood and pulled her chair out for her and pushed it back in once she was sat. Judy thought that this was the least he could do. Sitting back in his own seat he took his napkin and laid in across his lap, then clasped his hands together above the table while keeping his elbows of the table. Judy noted all of this and figured he was trying his best to impress her and little did he know he was not.

"Hello, I am Jack Savage and you are Judith Hopps" he said

"It's just Judy" she stated

"Alright then, I already Know a little about you. Your the ZPD's first rabbit officer correct?" Jack asked

"Yes that is correct" Judy said not liking the fact that he already knew her in some way; although, it is hard not being noticed when your are the ZPD's first rabbit officer who in her first week managed to crack all the missing mammal cases practically on her own then went back to finish the job a month later.

"I also hear that you also have the ZPD's first fox officer as a partner am I correct in saying so?" Jack asked.

"Yes in fact I do and his name in Nick Wilde. Have you ever worked with foxes before?" Judy ask knowing that his answer would mostly be no.

Giving it some thought Jack shook his head. "No I can't say I have, I don't really trust them they are sneaky, sly, and thieves, though there are always a few in a species who are able to escape stereotyping. Me and you make a good example you probably faces discrimination from a lot of people on your way to become a police officer and I faced discrimination too when I was starting my own business."

Hearing all of this come out of this sophisticated bucks mouth enraged her though she wasn't about to snap on him. "You you say that but you just stereotyped ever fox out there just like other mammals call us cute."

"Yes yes I know but foxes are our natural enemy, we of all species should trust them the least, which surprised me when I found out that you two were partners" Jack said.

As Jack finish this statement their waiter, a koala, came by for their orders Jack order a Carrot soup and a glass of wine while Judy went more modest with a salad and glass of water.

"So Jack what is it that you do for a living?" Judy asked but not at all interested to what he had to say.

"I work in criminal justice same as you, but I am not a police officer." was all that Jack had to say.

As he finished what he was saying their waiter came back with their food thankfully they had plenty of carrot soup and a salad wasn't exactly the most difficult thing to make.

"Thank you" Judy said as their waiter nodded left them.

"So jack what do think about me being a police officer?"

"No offence but I honestly don't think it is a place for a doe like you, you could get hurt someday," was Jack's response.

Hearing those words come out of his mouth almost made her boil over the edge but she just took a deep breath that Jack thankfully didn't notice being to busy with his soup.

"Mhm, and what are your plans for the future then Jack?" Judy asked.

"Well as I said earlier I have my own business, but after a while it gets boring and lonely so i've been looking for a doe to settle down with and have kits with.

"Mhm, and where do I fit in there exactly?" Judy asked, Jack not noticing the look of hatred on Judy's face due to his day dreaming.

"Well, you'll be a stay at home mom taking care of the children of course." Hearing those words come out of Jacks mouth sent her over the top, she knew this date wasn't going to go ever good for her, they never did but hearing him belittle foxes like that felt like he was personally insulting Nick and her partner ship with him.

"Well, unfortunately you have the wrong doe for that task so I will be off." Judy said as she got up and walked away not looking back knowing that he would have a surprised look on his face. She felt like should at least pay for some of the meal sometimes she did but there was no way she was going to let him not pay for the whole thing.

Marching out of restaurant Judy began heading straight for Nick's house, it wasn't every far but i was far enough for her to blow off some steam while she walked. She knew that she was still in her dress and hope that Nick would lend him a pair of clothes, and since tomorrow they had the day off they could watch movies into the night and fall asleep with each other like they usually do. Just thinking about made Judy feel a little bit more happy, then she thought about Jack Savage just thinking about him made her mad not only had he told her to her face that she wasn't meant to be a police officer then said horrible things about foxes and her best friend she hoped that she never saw him again.

Going over her thought she finally came upon Nicks apartment seeing the familiar exterior and address she walked up his front steps to his front door and knock.

Nick heard someone knocking at the door and thankfully he had just got dressed after taking a much needed nap to be ready for movie night with Judy which was just who he expected to be at the door. Walking to the door as he finished buttoning up his plaid shirt while also wearing sweatpants Nick answered the door not surprised to see Judy, what did surprise him was how good she looked in her purple shoulder less dress. Nick a more than a little stunned he thought that Judy looked great in her purple dress. "Hey carrots." Nick tried to say but only came out as a whisper while still looking at Judy. Nick coughed and tried again this time more successful "Hey Carrots come on in."

Judy had to admit that the way Nick looked at when he opened his practically speechless made her feel giddy and warm inside. Trying to hide her smile she followed him inside and found a place on the couch "hey Nick think I could get something else to wear other than a dress maybe like what you're wearing?"

It took Nick a moment for him to process what he had just been told, but he figured it out, "sure follow me i'll get you some close and while your changing i'll order the pizza what do you want on your half? Carrots?' Nick asked sarcastically.

"Actually carrots and barbecue sauce." Judy said shyly

"Really?" Nick said as he handed Judy a change of clothes "alright then, here you change while I order the pizza.

Nick left the room leaving Judy inside after the door closed she began to undress. Once wearing nothing but her white bra and panties with carrots on them she thought that Nick wouldn't be aloud to see her wearing them anytime soon. Trying not to think about it any more than she already had she pick up his clothes and started to put them on. When she was done she walked out of Nick's room wearing a red flannel shirt and sweatpants. She walked out to find Nick already sitting on the couch on his phone

"You know slick it may be november but it isn't that cold out just yet." Judy said

Nick looked at Judy and he didn't know why but seeing his clothes on her made him feel strange inside. "Yeah I know that but it doesn't mean I can't be prepared for when winter comes and my winter coat hasn't grown in yet."

"Winter coat?" Judy asked

"Yeah my fur gets thicker and fluffier to keep me warm during the winter."

"Oh I'd love to see that, I could call you fluff. Wait what about your tail?"

"Same thing the fur on my tail gets thicker and… wait why do you feel the need to know?" Nick asked accusingly

"No reason" Judy already loved his tail she really wanted to touch it, it looked soft and fluffy she couldn't wait to see what it looked like during the winter months.

"Mhm Im sure, so what movie do you want to watch?" Nick asked

"I was thinking Hit Mammal"

"The one based of the video game? Sure why not carrots what about after that?

"Maybe Specific Rim."

"Alright sure we'll start the first movie and the pizza should be get here some time during the movie." Nick said

After watching their first Movie for about 25 minutes while snuggled up with one another when the pizza arrived.

"Finally I was wondering when it would get here." Judy said as Nick got up to get the pizza. After bringing the pizza to the kitchen Judy jumped over the couch and jumped up and sat on the counter with her legs dangling over the edge.

"You seem hungry fluff."

"Yeah I am, I only had a salad and water on my stupid date."

"Oh yeah forgot about that, how did it go?" Nick said while taking out plates for them to eat their pizza on.

"Just as I expected, he said that I had no business being a police officer then said that I should be a stay at home mom taking care of all his kits, and worst of all he even disapproved of my partner ships with you."

"Mhm" Nick nodding listening to Judy, while pouring them glasses of soda. Nick was pretty angry with this guy but it was to be expected like Judy said. Nick didn't care for what the buck said about him but what he did care about is how he didn't like their partnership."What was this guys name?" Nick asked.

"Jack Savage" was Judy's reply

Nick froze, he thought he had heard that name before and not in a good way. "Sounds familiar, what does he do?"

"He said he worked in criminal justice but didn't elaborate."

Nick still didn't remember but he could have heard the name from, when he was on the streets and hustling people for money, he usually tried to get as much info about what the ZPD were up to to make sure that he was in the clear but he still couldn't place that name.

"Well how about I help you forget your troubles, and watch our movies?'

"Sure thing" Judy said

As they were watching their first movie Judy had made a final decision, she would ask Nick to go to Bunnyburrow for their annual Carrots Day Festival but she wasn't sure about how to ask him yet, she would just have to wait and see when she could get the courage for it.

After watching their first movie they moved on to the next. Having finished their food they were tired after their long day and feel asleep next to each other on his couch.


	4. Interesting developments

**Hey all thanks for reading again hope you guys are have a good 2018 so far and just a disclaimer I and using a character and a plot detail that might make the story a bit more interesting to how it turns out. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave comments,questions, or plot ideas in the reviews! - Skeali**

* * *

At the Hopps home

Bonnie was putting all of her kits to bed with her husband Stu. They had been at it for almost 20 minutes, they knew they didn't have to visit all their kits and they could have the older ones take care of the little ones, but they enjoyed going around and kissing all off them on the forehead and saying good night personally. Bonnie and Stu had been able to get to one kit to the next fairly quickly all their kits rooms were in one long hallway that spiraled down and broke off to make space for more rooms while still have space in the middle of the spiral to have multiple big living rooms and other useful rooms.

As they were making their way down the hall towards the last of their kits one of the older ones came running down the hall.

"Mom someone is on the phone for you" said Jessica, one of Judys litter mates. She was breathing heavily after her run to tell her mother.

Bonnie stopped and turned around to talk to her daughter, "Ok, well we're almost done here. Who is it?" Bonnie asked

"It's that buck that Judy went on a date with earlier?"

"Alright, well tell him I'll be right there then, we're about to finish up here anyway" Bonnie said, after hearing her mother's orders Jessica ran off again back where she came from.

"I hope this date went better than the last few we sent her way" Stu said

"I doubt it, do you really think if it was going well he would be calling this early? It's only 8:30" was Bonnie's reply

"I guess you may be right" Stu said glumly as they started walking to the rest of their kits

"Of course i'm right i'm your wife"

"Why do you think Stu?"

"I don't know why she's being so difficult about this."

After finishing with their last kit they made their way back to the kitchen where the phone had been made.

"Have you thought about Judy's personality dear?" Bonnie asked quizzically as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"well, no." Stu replied

"Well, Stu she worked very hard for her dream, being a police officer is all she's wanted to do her whole life, and now thats she has it I don't think that she is going to give up on it that every easily. And you know all bucks we send her way all want her to give up her dream."

"Yes but she been focused on her dream her whole life how do we even know what she wants or who? For all we know she could be hiding a secret love behind our backs trying to hide it" thinking about what he had just said Stu hoped that if that were the case her secret lover was at least worth it, and sure Stu wanted Judy to be in the country farming, having kits, and being safe from the city, he most importantly wanted Judy to be happy as long as she didn't cross the line.

Entering the kitchen Bonnie walked over to where Jessica was standing with the phone looking bored wishing she could do something better with her time. As Bonnie walked up to her and took the phone away from her Jessica sighed in relief in finally being able to do something else, something foxy.

' _I can't wait to watch that music video again'_ Jessica thought excitedly about the Mr. fox music video, that might be fairly old but she still very much enjoyed.

Jessica ran off as her Mother answered the phone. "Hello?" Bonnie asked

"Ah yes hello miss Hopps." Jack replied over the phone

"Well, how did the date go then Jack, I didn't expect a call this early" Bonnie lied, she knew if Jack was like any of the other buck they sent Judys way then the date would end shortly and not on a good note.

"Well, it started of good enough, we introduced ourselves, ordered food, then talked about our jobs then she got angry and stormed out"

Hearing Jack say all this it was clear enough to her that Jack had no idea what he had done wrong.

"Is that all that happend Jack?" Bonnie asked

"Well, she didn't really seem that interested in our date I think that she was thinking about someone or something else maybe another upcoming date" Jack said. When Jack said this Stu, who was listening nearby was intrigued by what he heard.

"Ok, so tell me exactly what about her job you two talk about"

"Well, at first I said that I had heard of her and her partner before, then she asked if I had worked with foxes before and I said no because they were sneaky, they steal and everything else, then I could tell that she way getting unhappy like I had somehow personally offended her, then I told her what it was that I did for a living, then she asked about the future and where she would fit in there, so I told she would be a homebody taking care of the kits the she just got up and left." As Jack was telling his account of the night Bonnie was beginning to wonder what had been distracting her daughter and why she would seem so offended about what he said about foxes, she knew Nick was a fox and Judy's partner on the force but didn't know why it mattered that much.

"Alright, well thank you for calling and reporting what happened have a nice evening" Bonnie said before hanging up

"Should we call Judy now?" Stu asked

"Normally I would say yes but I say we should wait till tomorrow" Bonnie answered

"Back to what Jack said about Judy seeming distracted maybe thinking about her 'secret love'"

"I know thats why im calling in the morning it's what I want to talk to her about" Bonnie said

"Alright then, but for now let's head to bed too, sounds like it might be long morning for you." Stu said, Bonnie nodding in agreement as they started to walk towards their bedroom.

* * *

Sitting under her covers in her blacked out room where the only source of light was her phone was Jessica watching the Mr. fox music video over and over again. Jessica didn't know why but she loved this music video and the fox that starred in it with his pompadour, glass, and outfit Jessica just couldn't get enough of it. Jessica didn't know why she was infatuated with the fox but he was hot to say the least. She had had many pleasing daydreams and even more pleasing dreams about said fox even though she know nothing about him other than he was very visually appealing and she would make it her duty to someday find this 'Mr. fox' and hopefully make him hers. Just thinking about it made Jessica giddy and excited.

* * *

 **Wilde residence**

Judy feel something incredibly soft and warm around her as she began to wake up. Hearing the sounds of the city and birds chirping just outside but it was all silence by the comforting rhythm around her. Judy knew where she was, she was at Nick's apartment where she had gone after her horrible date last night. Judy remembered falling asleep sometime during their second movie and figured that Nick had moved her to his guest bedroom,' _when Nick wakes up I have to ask him want kind of blankets and pillows he uses'_ Judy thought to herself. Judy thought about returning to blissful sleep, how could she not she was so warm and comfortable and relaxed, but that thought was erased when her 'blanket and pillow' started moving.

"Huh?" Judy questioned groggily opening her eyes and sitting up to see that Nick was curled around her like a doughnut and Judy being the missing middle. Judy began to freak out a little thinking something that they would regret had happened,' _even though you wouldn't mind under normal circumstances right?'_ part of Judy thought blushing until she saw where she was. They were curled up cuddling on Nick's couch in his living room thankfully fully clothed. Judy was relived and figured that they both must have fallen asleep during their movie night.

Their peace was disturbed when Judy's phone, which was on the coffee table in front of them, started ringing. Nick was sitting up in an instant.

"What's was that?" Nick asked obviously startled

"It's just my phone ringing you big scaredy cat" Judy teased as she picked up her phone to see her parents picture."Oh no" Judy said panicked.

"What is it?" Nick asked, sitting up next to Judy and stretching .

"It's my parents" Judy said nervously.

Nick shrugged saying, "So what?"

"So what!?"Judy yelled "they're going to she me in your apartment instead of mine don't you think they might jump to conclusions right away Nick?"

"Just answer it you know I could easily explain what happened" Nick said.

Sighing Judy answered the muzzletime call,"Oh hey it's my parents!" Judy said nervously.

"Hey hun just wanted to check up on you to see how your date went last night" Bonnie said, "Where are you Judy? That doesn't look like your apartment." Bonnie questioned. Bonnie had figured that sense Judy seemed 'out of it' while on her date last night she may have been thinking of someone or something else.

"Not getting into any trouble at work with your partner are you Judy?" Stu asked.

"No, thankfully and i'm fine, today is our day off and i'm at Nick's apartment. I came here after my date last night." Judy said.

"What? Why are you over there? Did you stay the night?" Bonnie asked

"Yes mom I did and nothing happened. Me and Nick were Having our Movie night last night and we just fell asleep on the couch" Judy said.

"Is he there with you?" Stu asked

"Yeah i'm here" Nick said groggily rubbing his eyes "and like Judy said nothing happened we just fell asleep during one of our movies."

"Well, ok i'm just glad nothing happened then. Have a good day you two!" Bonnie said cheerfully.

Before Bonnie could hang up Judy said "Hang on mom, could I talk to just you for a second?"

"Well sure you" Bonnie said sounding concerned

"Ok thanks, um hang on Nick I'll be right back" Judy said as she got up and walked somewhere more private. Finally Judy stopped and closed the door to Nick guest room.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about hun?" Bonnie asked.

"I was kind of hoping to that you guys would stop sending me dates, they're all stuck up and want me to quit my job, have a bunch of kits, take care of them, and move out to the country and I hate every single one you send me"Judy said,"Besides I already have my eyes on someone else now"Judy said with a huff,"and I was kind of I could bring him to the festival later this month."

"I knew it" Judy could hear her father say in the background

Judy just rolled her eyes and sighed "of course you can hun i'm just glad you finally found someone for yourself."

"Thanks mom for understanding mom" Judy said while walking out of the guest room and sitting back on the couch next to Nick.

"Well, it's been nice but I have to get back to taking care of all the kits, bye hun bye Nick" Bonnie said.

"Bye Mrs. Hopps" Nick said with a slight wave as the call was ended.

"Well Carrots, how did it go?" Nick asked.

"I told her no more date because I hate them and already have eyes for someone else then asked if I could bring that someone to the carrot festival later this month." Judy said

"Hm, well hope you two have fun" Nick said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Judy giggled "Nick that someone is you, you big dummy"

"Well, carrots I had no idea that you felt so about me" Nick said sarcastically.

"Oh, you may be a police officer now my _foxy_ friend but even on your side of the law you have still stolen something from me" Judy said my emphasis on _foxy_.

"Oh, and what would that my Carrots?" Nick asked turning back to Judy.

"My heart" Judy said simply as Nick started chuckling .

"That's so cheesy Carrots" Nick said.

* * *

 **Back a Hopps burrow**

Jessica had walked into the kitchen while her mother was still on the muzzle time call with Judy. Near the end of their call Jessica had started to walk over to where her mother was in hopes to say hello to her sister before they hung up, that was until she saw a fox sitting next to Judy on the screen. Jessica froze, she knew that fox and it wasn't just any fox it was Mister Fox, before Jessica could move again the call had already ended.

"Who was that with Judy?" Jessica asked trying not to act suspicious.

"Judy's partner Nick Wilde, he's a fox. Can you believe that the first bunny cop working with the first fox? They must really be good friends." Bonnie said.

Jessica had heard of Nick before, when Judy had come home after she had resigned she told her parents and a few of her siblings about the case that he helped her with and how she had hurt him and the whole city, and when Nick graduated from the ZPA and had become Judy's partner, but Jessica had never actually seen what this Nick Wilde had looked until now. Jessica knew she would have to look up a few pictures of this Nick Wilde online just for 'research purposes'.

"Oh that's nice" Jessica replied.


	5. First Time for Everything

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this one is a week or so late but life has be kicking my butt. But hey I got it out and even found a editor too! Enjoy the latest chapter!**

 **Given credit where it is due.**

 **EDITOR- OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

* * *

After the Muzzletime call with the Bonnie and Stu, the two tiny cops started their day. Nick went to take a shower while Judy was going through his kitchen, trying to find something decent to eat for breakfast. While Judy was eating a bowl of cereal she wondered what would happen when she and Nick went to Bunnyburrow. She knew her parents liked Nick enough but were still cautious of the fact that he was a fox. Judy could somewhat understand that due to what happened with Gideon all those years ago. Nick was different or at least that's what she knew, and that is what she is going to show her parents when they get to Bunnyburrow. She was going to make sure her parents knew that no matter what she and Nick were going to stay together as partners, friends, and wherever their relationship takes them in the future.

Thinking about the future made Judy wonder what was to come next in life. She hadn't really thought about the future much, since all she focused on was making her dream come true. But now that it had, what next?

In the past she had never really wanted a family or at least never thought much about it. All her dates had ended badly. Even when she was in highschool and had gone on a few dates here or there, they had only resulted in jealousy and other feelings. Judy soon realized though that none of them would support her dream and only wanted her to stay at home.

Thinking about all those bucks in her past, new and old, made her blood boil. Nick ,on the other paw, wasn't very supportive at first. But he had saved her dream and Judy could never repay him for that. It was then that she started to realize that Nick was becoming more than just a pain in her side who she was stuck with. But he was becoming a very good friend and Judy knew that Nick had felt the same.

While in the shower Nick, wondered what would happen to him when he arrived in Bunnyburrow for the Carrot Days festival later on that month. He would probably be chased out of town by bunnies with pitchforks and torches or killed and skinned to be used as doormat. The point being he couldn't think of anyway that their trip could end well for him. But he would stay by Judy's side if she wanted him there.

Judy hadn't even asked if Nick wanted to go to Bunnyburrow. But he knew he would have said yes anyway, even if it would have been a reluctant yes. He wanted to meet this Gideon. The one who clawed Judy. Not that Nick wasn't upset that the other fox had done that to Judy, though he had been assured by her that Gideon had gone to anger management classes and a therapist had helped him with his problems.

Nick wasn't really interested in all that. What Nick was interested in, however, was the fact that Gideon was apparently the best baker around. Rumor had it that he could make the best blueberry pie that could beat even the best Nick had ever had. That was pretty much all Nick was looking forward to other than spending time with Judy. Though he didn't know if he would get much time alone with her, or much time with her at all if her parents tossed him out of the burrow.

Nick got out of the shower and started to dry his fur with a towel to get rid of most of the moisture caught in his fur. Wiping himself down, he wondered what Judy was doing. He figured she was eating cereal while thinking about the call with her parents. As he got done with his towel he stood in front of his fur dryer to help dry down to his skin. After drying off Nick got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen where Judy was.

"Hey Carrots?" Nick said, looking at Judy. She was just staring at the kitchen wall, clearly lost in her thoughts.

"Carrots?" He asked before he walked up to her and waved his paw in front of her face. Still nothing. He decided to take things up a notch.

Picking up Judy caused a surprised squeak sound to come from her. He then promptly spun her around shaking her up and down.

"CARROTS!" Nick yelled.

"What?" Judy yelled back as Nick put her down on the floor facing him.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Nick asked innocently, as if he hadn't done anything.

"Nothing important, Slick!" Judy said waving her paw. "So what are we doing today?" she questioned him.

"Hmm, well I was thinking since I haven't had any breakfast yet we could go to a nearby cafe," Nick said, scratching his chin while bending down with his other paw on his knee. "Then. I thought we could go to the amusement park on the other side of town." Nick finished grinning as Judy's face lit up.

"Oh yes! I haven't been there yet. This will be my first _real_ amusement park. I've only been on the few rides that they have at the Carrots day festival, which aren't very exciting." Judy jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright then, looks like we have our day planned out. I'll call a Zuber," Nick said, pulling out his phone from his pocket and walking away to order a Zuber. Judy sat on his couch waiting for their ride to arrive.

After a few minutes, they heard a car honk and figured that was their ride. Nick waited by the door, holding it open for Judy. She walked out with Nick following behind her after closing and locking his door behind them. Nick was surprised to feel Judy grab his paw. He looked up from where her paw was in his only to find her smiling back at him.

"What is it, slick? I can't hold my boyfriends hand?" Judy asked with a quizzical look on her face and her free paw on her hip.

Nick just smirked and began walking towards their Zuber. "Nothing wrong with that, Carrots. Nothing at all."

As they walked towards their ride, they could see that their driver was a male grey wolf. One who didn't look very pleased to see Nick and Judy hold paws. They opened the door and got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked flatly.

"Uhh, to the Jackel Cafe," Nick responded. He got in after Judy and buckled his seat belt. Just as he finished putting on his seat belt the driver gunned it, staying just close enough to the speed limit to avoid getting a ticket.

Their Zuber pulled up to the Jackel driver snatched the money from Nick's paw and gruffly told them to get out of his car. When Judy closed the car door behind her the car immediately shot away from them.

"Wow, he was rude!" Judy said, a little baffled and angry. She crossed her arms and thumped her foot on the sidewalk.

"It's fine, Carrots. Some mammals are going to act that way," Nick said indifferently, as if he didn't care about what had just happened. He then put his paws in his pocket and started to walk towards their destination.

"Don't tell me you're ok with him treating us like that, Nick?" Judy asked worriedly, while holding her paws and looking up at Nick.

"I'm fine, like I said. And of course I don't like it, but I've gotten used to that kind of thing, remember? Don't let them see that they get to you?" Nick looked down at Judy with his signature smirk. He took his paw out of his pocket and grabbed hers.

Judy frowned figuring he was right. She would have to get used to the rude remarks and looks. If she really wanted to be with him and she really did want to be with him, so she would deal with it.

Nick and Judy entered at the Jackel cafe holding paws. As they walked in, the mammals inside looked at them with mixed expressions. Some of disgust and others as if they couldn't care less.

"Wait outside! I'll only be a minute." Nick letting go of Judy's paw and heading towards the counter where the deer barista glared back at him.

Nick smiled back at the deer like nothing was wrong. "Can I get two blueberry muffins and a black coffee please?" Nick asked.

The deer quickly got what Nick had asked for with little care, almost crushing his muffins. Once again, Nick just smiled which made the barista even angrier.

"Six Zollars and fifty cents," the deer spat. Nick knew that the price was twice what it should be, but he let it roll off of him.

"You got it!" Nick said cheerfully, as he pulled out his wallet then took out a 10 dollar bill and gave it to the deer.

This allowed the deer to get a good look at the amount of money in Nick's wallet, which only made them more infuriated. Nick could practically hear the barista shouting

in his head that a fox shouldn't have all that money. Then the deer froze after catching a glimpse of Nick's badge. He clearly didn't know how to react to the fact that they had actually let a fox be a police officer.

"Keep the change!" Nick grabbed his bag and cup and headed out the door.

* * *

Judy trusted Nick. That's why she waited outside for him to order and get his food. It was around 11:30 and it was a bustling day. Cars filled the streets and mammals walked down the sidewalks on this warm sunny, November day. Unfortunately, it was ruined when someone approached her.

"Hey there, Beautiful!" came a cocky, flirty voice. Judy turned around and, just her luck, it was a buck who wanted to get with her.

"Hi," Judy responded uninterestedly. But the buck was denser than gold because he didn't take the clear hint.

"James Jummperson, though mammals just call me JJ. And you're the amazing Judy Hopps first rabbit police officer!" JJ was clearly trying to flatter Judy. It wasn't working to say the least.

"That I am. And I'm also not interested!" Judy said.

"Oh come on not even a little? Not interested in a nice buck like me?" JJ asked. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. "I could show you a good time if your willing to do the same!" He winked while taking another step forward.

Judy retreated further. "I said no!" Judy said more firmly.

"Oh come on…" JJ leaned closer to her.

"hey you heard her, stop bothering the bunny, Pal."

JJ turned around and saw Nick. "Go away, Fox I'm talking to my girl." He glared at Nick.

"Oh, is that so!" Nick said with feigned shock. "Judy how could you cheat on me?" Nick feigned being hurt, paw on head and the other on his heart.

JJ spun to face Nick. "What did you say?" JJ demanded, completely disgusted.

"You heard me, Mud-Stuffin. Now scamper along." Nick leaned over and shoed him away mockingly. JJ scurried away looking like he'd seen something out of a horror movie.

"You ok there, Carrots?" Nick asked with real concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Some bucks just don't know when to quit. Even when you tell them to." Judy wasn't too happy about what just occurred. "Well I guess i'm just glad you were there to step in before he went too far and I had to arrest him."

"Eh, either way works for me. How about I get us another Zuber to get to the amusement park? Hm?"

"I don't know, Nick. Maybe everybody will be against us. Are you sure?" Judy asked doutfully.

"Of course, Carrots. There have to be some mammals out there who support us right? I mean we've at least got Clawhauser on our side." Nick had already pulled out his phone and started ordering another Zuber for them.

"I guess you're right," Judy said with a little more spring in her step.

"Of course I'm right, Carrots. You should know I'm always right." Nick grinned widely at her.

When their Zuber pulled up, their driver, this time a red fox like Nick, saw that they were holding each other's paws and smiled. Judy saw this and hoped it was a good sign, and going by the way Nick relaxed she guessed that he did too. Judy and climbed in the car with Nick right behind her.

"Okay, you two love birds, where are we headed?" The fox asked, looking at them with a smile on his face.

Judy was a little stunned to meet someone who wasn't disgusted or offended by their relationship today, but she'd take it. Nick was right, she though, there really were mammals who wouldn't care!

"Uhh... To the Rabid Times amusement park," Nick said clearly pleasantly surprised. "What's your name?" Nick asked genuinely curious.

"Jacob Bareteeth is ma name. But everyone just calls me Jake," he said happily as he faced the road and and got the car moving.

"You don't mind that we're dating?" Judy asked.

"Should I?" Jake countered confused as he took a right turn.

Judy sighed. "Well, I mean, I'm a rabbit and he's a fox. Everyone has been treating us like dirt because it all day." Judy said.

"Look. The way I see it is that you guys are heroes. You saved the city from that horrible ewe and proved that us little guys can do the big jobs too."

They turned onto the street that would take them to Tundra Town.

Jake continued, "I also see it like this, we all have brains right? Of course we do. Even if some of us act like we don't. But when you really think about it we are all just brains in whatever body we're born in. And you two just aren't letting those bodies stop you from being with the mammal you love."

He glanced at them in the rear view mirror. Judy smiled back.

"You love Nick even though he's a fox, right?"

"Yes," she answered without a doubt.

"And Nick, you love Judy too, even though she's a bunny?".

"Well yeah of course I do." Nick said as they stopped at a red light.

Jake turned around in his seat to look at them. "If I'm being honest, I'd have to tell you that I'm even considering becoming an officer myself because of you two. I'm just stuck doing this for now cause, ya know, I'm a fox. But at least doing this I get to know mammals and show them the good side of foxes."

The light turned green and he went back to driving.

"Really? Well good for you! It'd be nice to see you at Precinct One some time in the future." Judy was surprised, but very proud that she and Nick had inspired Jake to join the force.

"Thanks, but back to the topic at paw. If you two are happy with each other, don't let what others think bother you. They're just closed minded idiots who aren't comfortable with change," Jake focused on the road.

Judy took what Jake had said and realized that he was right, they shouldn't care what other animals think as long as they have each other. They also both loved each other for who they are and what they were able to do not what they are.

"Well, looks like we're here!" Jake said, turning around while smiling at the rabbit and fox in his backseat.

"Thanks for the ride and the advice," Nick took out his wallet to pay Jake.

"No need to pay! This one's on me. It's the least I could do for the heroes of Zootopia. Oh and here! Take this!" Jake pulled a business card out of the glove box and handed it to Nick. "If you two ever need a ride just call me at that number. As long as it's at a reasonable time, of course and before I go to the ZPA, so use it wisely."

"Wow, thank you again, we'll be sure to use it. Oh and good luck at the academy." Nick joined Judy on the sidewalk outside the Rabid times amusement park. They began heading towards the entrance paw-n-paw.

"He was nice wasn't he?" Judy asked, looking up at Nick.

"Yeah real nice. Pretty good advice too." Nick agreed.

.

Nick and Judy walked up to the admission booth to get their tickets for the day. She noticed passerbys staring or glaring at them, but decided to not let them see that it got to her. Especially after hearing what Jake had to say. She reminded herself that they were just mammals who didn't want to accept that the world was changing.

"Two tickets, please," Nick said while still holding Judy's hand.

"Okay that will be 169 dollars, please," responded a smiling zebra

Judy was surprised that this zebra wasn't nasty like everyone around them, but hey she wasn't going to complain. So Nick and Judy took their tickets and walked into the park. Nick looked down at her seeing her gasp as a smile lit up her face.

Judy had never been to a place like this it had so many rides from rollercoasters to bumper cars to rides that spin you around and rides that flip you upside down. Judy was going to ride everything she could.

"Where to first, Carrots?" Nick asked still watching Judy.

"Rollercoaster, definitely rollercoaster." Judy said instantly biting her lip and bouncing up and down in excitement like a lit kit.

"Really? Rollercoaster first?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow as they began walking towards the nearest coaster.

"Yup! We have one at the Carrots Days Festival every year! But it's really disappointing and meant mostly for kits."

"Well then how about we get you on a big kit coaster then huh?" Nick said with a grin

The first roller coaster was a large one with a lot of twists, turns, and loops. Thankfully, the park decided to put different sized seat along the coaster so mammals of all sizes could ride at once. As Nick and Judy were getting on, they heard the usual announcement over the intercom. "PLEASE KEEP ALL HANDS AND FEET INSIDE THE VEHICLE AT ALL TIMES!" the automated voice announced.

Once everyone was buckled in, the coaster started to lurch forward. The coaster began picking up speed going up and down hills at first, but soon they were at the loops and near vertical drops. At the end of the ride, Judy caught Nick clutching the crossbar for dear life with his fur strewn about, frozen like a statue. She couldn't hold back a laugh.

Later after they had gotten off the ride and Judy had gotten pictures of Nick, they began walking around the park to see what other attractions there were.

"You know, Slick, those streams were pretty masculine if I do say so myself" Judy sarcastically, giggling.

"Yeah yeah yeah, well that was the most intense ride that this park has to offer so don't get too excited. You know what carrots? I'm beginning to think that you're an adrenaline junky," Nick said looking back down to judy grabbing her paw.

"Yeah well that may be true, at least I didn't scream like a little kit," Judy retorted.

"Alright alright, how about we hit the more intense rides before we have lunch. Then we can look at some of the other rides before we call it a day?"

"Sure thing, Slick. Think you can handle it?" Judy asked.

"Oh, Carrots. How dare you," Nick said jokingly.

* * *

After staying at the amusement park for well over six hours, Judy had decided that they had had enough fun for the day and left the park. All throughout the day they had to deal with rude remarks and glares from other mammals. They didn't let any of it bother them though, this was Judy's there and she was there to have fun for the day and were not going to let other people ruin their day.

"Have a good time at Rabid times, Fluff?" Nick asked with a smile.

"It was really really fun! You know for the first time riding all those kinds of rides I wasn't at all afraid or nervous," Judy said enthusiastically skipping past Nick. "Guess that means we can come back sometime in the future then if you're up for it , Slick."

"That would be great and all, but it's November and winter is right around the corner. And since we live in savanna central there aren't walls here to control the weather, so we'll be stuck with some snow," Nick stated.

"Speaking of winter, I cannot wait to see your winter coat, you'll be so fluffy. Oh my goddess does your tail too? ". Judy said hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Well hold it there, Carrots, do you know what winter means for foxes? And yes it includes the tail." Nick asked slyly looking down at Judy with a mischievous look in his eye.

"No, I do not", Judy said while also getting excited about his tail becoming even softer and fluffier.

"Well, then I'll tell you. Winter, my dear Carrots, is fox mating season," Nick smirked.

"What? You guys don't mate year round like rabbits?" Judy asked being confused and a little disappointed at what that could potentially mean.

"Of course we do, Fluff. But you know how you rabbits go into heat every once in a while? It's kind of like that, but for most of the season," Nick informed Judy. "You know, you should do so reading up on foxes, I did some reading on rabbits before I left for the ZPA, ya know".

Judy blushed a little when hearing this, 'how much about rabbits did he read?' she thought.

"I didn't go that deep into it. After all, I wasn't so sure about what being your partner was gonna be like. But I learned some stuff, ya know, the basics. Eat veggies only. Only grow to a certain height. That kind of thing," Nick finished.

"Well sounds like I should return the favor and do some reading and 'studying' on you foxes," Judy said letting go of Nick's paw to make air quotes.

"Don't be a naughty bunny now, Carrots. After all, what would your parents think about you doing all that studying?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Judy hit him in the side for that.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt." Nick yelled

"Yes maybe, but you deserved it." Judy pouted.

"Ok, maybe I did." Nick rubbed his side where Judy had punched him. "But really, what are your parents going to think about you dating a fox? And don't forget your 270 some odd siblings? They won't skin me alive right?" Nick asked nervously.

"No, Nick. They're bunnies. They'll just be really scared of you at first, but, hopefully, as time passes they'll get more comfortable around you." Judy was slightly enjoying the fact the he was so scared of bunnies.

"Oh well, I guess I'll take your word for it. Should we give Jake a call? " Nick asked, pulling the card out of his wallet and taking a second look at it.

"Nah, I don't think we should. For all we know, he's with his own girlfriend. And besides, if he's not he's still gotta make a living. Remember, he said that he would give us free rides? Besides its nice out anyway." Judy said.

Nick put Jake's card back in his wallet."Yeah I guess but it'll take like and hour or so to get back to my place." Nick always complained about having to walk.

"Oh, so I'm going to your place then?" Judy asked with a smile causing Nick to look at her a little shocked.

"I-I guess, but we have work tomorrow. And you don't have any spare clothes or a uniform at my place," Nick said frantically.

"Well, if you don't want me to, I don't have to stay over." Judy shrugged.

"No, no. It's fine. You have a uniform in your locker at Precinct One right?" Nick asked.

"Why yes I do, Slick. It's almost as if someone knew it was there and then just notified me about it." Judy smirked.

Nick chuckled and shook his head saying "sly bunny".

"Dumb fox" was Judy's happy reply.

Nick and Judy then proceeded to walk all the way across savanna central to get back to Nick's apartment. As they walked they held paws causing a few mammals that passed by them to do a double take and look back at them, while some just glared and gave them looks and sounds of disgust. Most however didn't notice because of their size, though they were medium sized mammals they were still and the bottom of the medium scale.

It took Nick and Judy about and hour and a half to get across the city to reach Nick's apartment.

"So. Hungry. So . Thirsty…." Nick complained while being practically pulled by Judy.

"Oh come on, Nick. It wasn't that bad of a walk back!" Judy exasperated with Nick.

"Well it wouldn't have been that bad, if I had the stamina you have," Nick stated.

"Whatever, Nick. Let's just get inside, grab something to eat, and go to sleep. I feel like I could pass out from exhaustion at any second." Judy said as she continued to walk towards Nick's apartment.

* * *

Walking behind them was a bobcat that had recognized the two. He had seen them holding paws, so he had been following the for the past fifteen minutes. He was taking pictures of them holding each others paw lovingly, talking, joking with the other, and looking at each other. This bobcat would cause trouble and inconvenience for the tiny officers in the coming days.


	6. Media Coverage

**NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! SORRY I COULDN'T GET THIS OUT YESTERDAY BECAUSE I WAS HAVING CERTAIN ISSUES. THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE VERY INTERESTING!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Credit given where it is due:**

 **EDITOR - OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

* * *

After getting back to his apartment, Nick and Judy went straight for the kitchen. Nick himself had only eaten a light lunch. And that was nearly five hours ago. Now Nick was so starving, that he would eat just about anything that he had in the cupboards. Even the carrots he had bought for when Judy came over.

While neither of them felt like cooking, they still needed to eat. Judy headed for the fridge, undoubtedly going for the carrots that were in there. Nick, on the other paw, went for the pantry to get a bag of potato chips.

Following Judy back into the living room, he sat on the couch next to her, snacks in hand.

"Over all review of the day, Fluff?" Nick asked with his head resting on the couch.

"Pretty good actually. Even with all the looks we got, I still had sooo much fun at Rabid Times. Even for my first time there," Judy replied, laying her head on Nick's arm with her eyes shut. She yawned.

"Gotta agree with you there, Carrots. Even if that walk back here was long," Nick huffed.

They leaned farther into each other as they enjoyed their snacks. They were content in the comfortable silence, feeling the warmth of each other while sitting together. The room grew darker as the sun sank closer and closer to the horizon. Nick felt his eyelids starting to grow heavy. He sank into the coziness of the moment. The softness of the couch, Judy's slow breathing next to him, and the scent of springtime and country fields that always accompanied her.

After sitting together for about thirty minutes, Nick decided that even though it was early he should call it a night.

"Hey, Judy," he whispered softly to the rabbit at his side. No reply came. He figured she'd drifted off to sleep. Nick wondered if he should leave her on the couch or risk waking her by moving her to the guest room. After thinking about it briefly, he decided to just let sleeping bunnies lie. And, besides, she looked so peaceful.

Nick meticulously removed himself from the sleeping bun. Slowly lowering Judy down on the couch, he was able to place a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. Judy then proceeded to curl up into a ball while cuddling the pillow. If he wasn't so tired, he would have taken a picture of the adorable bun, but he couldn't be bothered to find his phone.

Nick tip-toed his way towards his own room. He opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him quietly, trying his best not to rouse Judy from her slumber. Nick then undressed, lifted his covers up and slid underneath them. Nick lay in bed thinking about his day. All the dirty looks and hostility had been worth it to see her smile. Somehow though, he had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day. Nick closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Nick was woken by his alarm clock. The offending blare had made its way into his dreams, stirring him from his rest.

Today wasn't as bad as most mornings, since he had gone to sleep earlier than he usually did. But that didn't stop him from moaning and groaning as his alarm went off. Nick was about to hit the snooze button, but was stopped by the pitter patter of feet heading for his door. He turned towards the door just as it opened, revealing an already awake and alert Judy.

Oh right, Judy had stayed the night. She would have to get dressed in her uniform at Precinct One. Would she able to shower here? If she was going to, it would need to be quickly because he needed one too.

Judy had jumped up on his bed and was now standing over him. "Nick, come on. Get up. We only have an hour and a half until we need to be at work. Not to mention that we both need showers."

"Alright alright, I'm up. You take your shower first, Carrots. I still need to wake up," Nick groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

And with that, Judy was off of his bed and heading for the bathroom just outside of his room.

Nick slowly shifted his way to the edge of the bed and pulled the covers off of himself. He remembered he was still only in his boxers, so he quickly put on some sweatpants and a white tank top.

Exiting his room, he heard the water running in the bathroom to his left. He walked into the kitchen to get himself get himself a cup of coffee. The only problem was that there wasn't any. Nick had forgotten to put more coffee grounds in the pot last night and, when he checked, didn't even have anymore filters.

Nick groaned again for the third time that day. He would have to wait until he got to the precinct to get some. But even if the coffee there was the worst watered down cup he had ever had, it was still coffee. And full of the caffeine that he desperately needed.

Nick started the search for his phone which he had seemingly misplaced last night after getting home. He looked under the pillows on the couch, nothing. He looked in the kitchen on the counter, nothing. He looked everywhere he could have placed his phone last night. Nick began to fear the worst. What if someone had stolen it? There were very personal notes and contacts on his phone.

"Calm down, Nick," he said to himself. "Maybe Judy has seen it around."

He walked over to the bathroom, where Judy had just gotten out of the shower. Nick could hear his fur dryer starting up. He knocked on the door.

"What is it, Nick?" Judy called through the door.

"You wouldn't have seen my phone around, have you, Carrots?" Nick replied, leaning against the door as he waited for Judy's answer.

"Actually, I have seen it," Judy said slyly.

"Alright, Carrots. Where is it? You don't talk like that unless you did something sneaky and you're proud of it." He huffed.

"Well, maybe a certain bunny snuck it out of your pocket while you were in the kitchen. And just maybe, that same bunny hid your phone under the couch so you wouldn't be able to take pictures of her sleeping."

He chuckled, "I was not going to take any pictures of that adorable bunny curling up into a ball on my couch. How dare you accuse me of such a thing, Madam."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't have, my innocent Nicky," Judy laughed. "Go find it, and charge it while you're in the shower. I'm almost done in here anyway."

Nick walked away from the door to go grab his phone. He reached under the couch and, sure enough, it was there. Nick chuckled to himself. Sly bunny, he thought. It was dead, so he decided to take her advice. As he was plugging his phone in, Judy walked out of the bathroom fully clothed and dry.

"Your turn to shower, Slick. Don't take too long. We only have around an hour before we need to get to work," Judy said, pulling her own phone out and charging it next to his.

Nick walked into the bathroom with his uniform in his hands. "You got it, Carrots. Mi casa es su casa. So feel free to watch TV while I'm in here."

* * *

Nick was in the shower for twenty-five minutes. After he got out, he dried himself in front of the fur dryer, then used a towel to get deeper in his fur. Once he was all dry, he put on his ZPD blues.

"Nick, come here! You'll want to see this!" Judy shouted, sounding panicked.

Nick ran into the living room where Judy was watching the news. "What is it, Carrots? Did someone rob a bank or something?" he asked.

"Worse."

This confused Nick. Maybe it was a murder, he thought. But when Nick looked at the TV his eyes widened.

On the TV was ZNN, the famous news channel known all throughout the world, not just in Zootopia. On the screen, was a picture of Nick and Judy holding paws along with multiple other pictures of them being affectionate. Thankfully none of them had been of Nick and Judy kissing, because that would have sealed their fate.

"Well, that's nice," Nick said, letting out a long sigh.

While Nick was looking at the TV something had caught Judy's attention at the window. He came to stand next to her. He watched her in confusion, she was looking at something outside. Nick peeked through the blinds and saw a whole slew of reporters, cameras, and paparazzi.

"Even better," he groaned. This was going to be a every long day.

"Nick, is there anyway out of the building that isn't the front door?" Judy pleaded.

The last thing that they needed was to be on the news for an entire day. Nick could only imagine the amount of phone calls that Judy would be getting from her parents and siblings.

"Actually, there is. It's a off limits area for residents only. Out back." He was thankful that at least one think was going their way so far.

"Do you think we should call Jake? We could have him pull up to the back and wait for us," Judy suggested hopefully.

"Good idea, Carrots. I'll give him a call. Hopefully he'll be up and not driving someone else right now." He went into his bedroom to get the business card Jake had given him.

Nick dialed the number and started pacing back and forth in the kitchen while waiting for an answer. After a few seconds Nick heard a "This is Jake Bareteeth. Who am I speaking to?"

Nick sighed in relief. Jake had answered, now all Nick needed was for him to be free. "Hey, Jake. It's Nick."

"Oh hey, Nick. Saw you on the news earlier this morning."

"Yeah, about that. I was kind of hoping that you could give me and Judy a ride up to Precinct One?"

"Sure thing. Where should I pick you two up?" Jake asked.

"Floral Street. Around the back of apartment building D. Shouldn't be that hard to miss since there's reporters out front."

"You got it, Nick. I'll be there in less than three minutes."

"Thank you, Jake." Nick sighed with relief.

"No problem. Be there soon." Jake said, ending the call.

Nick put his phone in his pocket and grabbed Judy's off the charger before headed to where Judy was on the couch. Nick picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Good new, Carrots. We got a ride." Nick smiled.

"Oh, thank Sweet Carrot-Picking God," Judy said, sighing.

"Grab your things, Carrots. We need to be down stairs when Jake gets here."

Nick handed Judy her phone and they headed for the door. The entire time they went down the two flights of stairs at the back of his building, Nick worried that someone would catch them. He'd thought for a moment that a reporter had cornered them in the narrow hallway leading to outside, but, thankfully, it was just one of his neighbors coming back from a swing-shift.

They waited inside the hallway for two and half minutes before Nick got a text from Jake saying that he had just arrived. Nick opened the door, and, of course, there were reporters back here too. Thankfully there weren't as many as out front, and they were forced by a fence to stand at a certain distance from the building.

He saw Jake's car just beyond all the reporters and paparazzi. Nick grabbed Judy's paw lead her through the crowd of reporters waiting for them. The reporters shouted questions at them, which they did their best to ignore.

"Are you two really a couple?"

"What are your plans for the future?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"How will this affect your jobs?"

Nick continued to push through the reporters with a calm, emotionless expression. Judy was close behind him, still holding onto his paw. When Nick and Judy had pushed through most of the reporters, they hurried towards Jake's car. Once they got there Nick opened the door for Judy and she got in before him. As soon as they buckled their seat belts, Jake turned away from the curb.

After a few minutes of silence, Jake said, "Glad you two were able to make it out of there."

"Yeah barely," Nick replied.

"Well, I doubt that the precinct will be much better. Especially since we need to go there for work. And there's not even a back entrance, so let's just hope we can get inside," Judy told him.

"Yeah, and that Buffalo Butt doesn't chew us out for it," Nick said.

"And lets hope he doesn't assign us different partners either." Judy ears were down and she looked like she might cry.

"No, Judy. He wouldn't do that. We're the best officers and partners on the force. He wouldn't split us up." He reassured her with a hug.

"Lets just hope he won't. I'd rather have parking duty for a month than have a different partner," Judy sniffed.

After driving for a few more minutes, Jake pulled up to the side of Precinct One. He made it clear he did this in hopes to keep Nick and Judy out of sight for as long as possible so they could get in the building. They thanked him for it.

Nick opened the car door and was closely followed by Judy. They ran to the side of the building, hugging the wall as they made their way closer to the entrance. As they inched along the wall, their plan seemed to be working, but Nick figured eventually someone would discover them. And of course someone saw them as they were turning the corner.

"They're over there!" a female puma called out.

After hearing the puma out them, Nick grabbed Judy's paw and ran for the front door. They made it to the front door before they were surrounded.

Nick then turned around to face the crowd. "No-one is allowed inside unless an official press conference had been called by the chief."

Nick then entered the building with Judy right behind him.

"Go ahead and change into your uniform, Fluff. We still got ten minutes to spare," Nick suggested.

Judy left and Nick headed for the break room for a cup of coffee. Nick was stopped in his tracks when he heard Bogo yell, "Wilde, Hopps! My office now!"

Well, we're dead, he thought. As he walked towards the ramp that lead up to Bogo's office, he could see his fellow co-workers staring at him mostly with sorrow and sympathy. It was almost like they were at his funeral, except a few looked like he had tried to sell them a skunk-butt rug.

Walking up the ramp with Judy at his side, they made their way up to Bogo's office. They knew that what happened in there would probably change their lives drastically. When they reached the end of the hall Nick let out a long sigh.

"Here goes nothing, Carrots." Nick knocked on Bogo's door.

"Come in," Bogo answered sternly from the other side.

Nick and Judy entered the room. Bogo was sitting at his desk staring at them as they walked to the chair in front of him. They climbed on the chair next to each other. Judy grabbed Nick's paw and he looked down into her deep violet eyes. They snapped out of it a moment later and turned their attention to Bogo.

Nick watched as Bogo raised a hoof to rub the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh.

"You two have caused me a lot of headaches—metaphorically and literally," Bogo said, removing his hoof from his head and looking right at Nick and Judy. "The press have been all over this place asking questions that can't be answered by me. And I don't expect you two to go out there and answer them either. Even if you did or didn't, they would still follow you around city, not letting you do your job. So, I've found a solution to all this. One that I don't like and you probably won't like either."

Nick was ready for the worst. He was waiting for Bogo to say 'I'm splitting you two up and putting you with different partners' or 'you're both fired'. But neither of them came.

"I don't like doing this, since you're a damn-effective team. But I'm putting you two on paid leave."

Hearing those words from Bogo was like being handed a lifetime supply of blueberries.

"I don't necessarily approve of this relationship, but what you two do in your private time is of no concern to me. So you're dismissed, I'll see you both in two weeks," Bogo finished, waving them off.

With that Nick and Judy got off the chair, and left Bogo's office. Both too stunned to say a single word until they got back to the ground floor.

Nick let out a long relieved sigh. "That wasn't so bad was it, Carrots?" He laughed.

"Yeah, that's probably best case scenario. We got lucky that he's in a good mood today. I still would rather work, but Bogo's right. We wouldn't be able to do our jobs with those reporters following us," Judy agreed.

"Well, what are we gonna do now, Carrots? It's not like we can go back to my place. And yours isn't exactly the best either," Nick sighed again.

"Ya know, Nick, I think it might be time to go out to the Burrows,"Judy smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean they'll probably want me dead! Someone in your million relatives had to have seen the news this morning. There's just no way they all missed it!"

"It'll be fine, Nick. Besides my parents love you."

"Alright, I guess," he conceded. "But we still need to bring our stuff. You know, like our clothes, phone chargers, and toothbrushes. And it's going to be impossible to get out of here unnoticed."

"Not if we take a back exit," Judy stated flatly.

"I thought you said there weren't any back entrances." Nick tilted his head in confusion.

"Right, no back entrances. I didn't say anything about back exits," Judy replied.

"Okay. How I didn't know that will forever be a mystery to me. But we still need to get to my place so I can change and pack. Then we have to go to your place so you can pack. I don't think we'll be able to just walk—" Nick snapped his fingers—"I'll call, Finnick, he owes me a few favors anyway. He can drive us out to Bunnyburrow."

"Alright. Let's head to the back and you can give him a call." Judy walked away.

Stopping just before the back door, Nick pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He clicked on Finnick's name.

While the phone was ringing, Nick something started to bother him. "Hey Carrots, why haven't your parents called you yet?"

Judy's ears shot straight up. Her paw instantly dug in her pocket to pull out her phone. She tried turning it on— nothing. She held down the power button and after a second the screen glowed white. Her phone had been shut off the whole time.

"Oh no, Nick! I have ten different missed calls from my parents and dozens more from other family members!" Judy began to panic.

"Calm down, Carrots. It's fine. Just call your parents. I'm sure you'll be able to explain just fine—"

Finnick had finally picked up. "Oh, good. You answered. I need to ask a few favors..."

After his conversation with Finnick, he turned his attention back to Judy. She was holding her phone in front of her face waiting for her parents to answer the Muzzle time call. They answered after only a few seconds.

"Judy! Oh, thank goodness you called!" Bonnie sounded relieved.

"Wait. Judy called?" Stu cried from the background. Within a few seconds, Stu was beside Bonnie.

"Why haven't you been answering our calls!?" Stu demanded.

"My phone was shut off accidently," Judy tried to make herself smaller.

"Well, we're just glad you're okay. Where are you? And where is Nick?" Bonnie asked.

"At the ZPD. Nick is here with me," Judy replied.

"Will you put him on please?" Bonnie was clearly not asking.

Oh boy, I'm dead, he thought.

Judy handed him her phone. Usually, he was calm and collected, but there was something about the middle aged doe that made Nick was to run and hide.

"Hi there, Mrs. Hopps," Nick said. He tried not to look like a kit caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Now, Nicky, I think you and Judy need to come to Bunnyburrow and explain yourselves as soon as possible. Got it?" Bonnie said in an overly sweet way that made the fur on the back of Nick's neck stand on end.

"Ah, about that, we were kind of hoping to come out there for awhile. Until all this blows over." He finished with a shy smile.

"That's good. Hope you can be here by the end of the day." Bonnie made it clear that it was a direct order. She ended the call.

Nick handed her phone back. Judy had been watching his talk with Bonnie with a look of complete shock on her face.

After a few more minutes, Nick got a text from Finnick saying that he was outside waiting for them. Nick and Judy both ran to get in Finnick's van. Thankfully, there were no reporters or paparazzi. As they were getting in the van, they heard a familiar puma shout, "They're back here!"

"Punch it!" Nick yelled.

With that, Finnick pulled away from the curb and drove off. They headed for Judy's apartments first since her address was still undiscovered by the reporters.

Judy ran inside as quickly as she could. A few minutes later, Judy popped back out the front door with her suitcase in tow. Once she was in, it was Nick's turn. When they arrived, there were still reporters waiting for them.

Nick sprinted for the front door. Nick was just thankful that none of the paparazzi had seemed to see him coming. Nick was able to reach the door without anyone blocking his path. Once inside, he climbed the two flights of stairs to get to his apartment. When inside, he ran to his room and quickly packed a bag with all the of the clothes he would need, his phone charger, and his toothbrush.

After he had everything packed, he headed down the flight of stairs for the second time that day. He took a deep breath before opening the front door to his apartment and made a break for Finnick's van.

Once Nick jumped back into the passenger's seat they made a U-turn and started heading for Bunnyburrow.

This is going to a very, very long day, Nick thought, looking out the car window at all the reporters chasing after them.


	7. Meet the Hopps

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU MORE DRAMA AND ALL THAT! DON'T WORRY THE ACTION IS COMING TRUST ME BUT IN THE MEAN TIME ENJOY!**

 **p.s. most likely wont be a new chapter for next week sorry :(**

 **Credit given where it is due:**

 **Editor - OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

* * *

Nick and Judy were making their escape in the back of Finnick's van. They were headed out to Bunnyburrow; it would be a safe place for them to hide out while the media found a new story.

 _Safe for Judy maybe,_ Nick thought. _If Bonnie doesn't kill me, Judy's 270 odd siblings will._

Nick let out a low sigh. "Judy, I just want to say, it was nice knowing you. And, when the time comes, I want you to invite my mother to my funeral."

"Nick, stop that! It won't be that bad! I'm sure most if not all of my family will love you!"

"I hope you're right, Carrots. Because, if it you're not, this might be my last day here with you," Nick stated dramatically.

"Whatever, Slick. It's been a long morning and it's going to take a while to get to Bunnyburrow driving. So I'm going to get some sleep and I think you should too." She said flatly. "Hey, Finnick, could you wake us when we get there?"

"Sure thing, Toot-Toot" was his gruff reply.

"Thanks." Judy rolled her eyes. "Come here, Slick. Let me use you as a pillow." She crawled towards Nick.

Nick and Judy lied down in back of Finnick's van, next to each each other. He curled around Judy covering her with his tail. She snuggled up against Nick, burying her face in his chest. He let out a sigh of contentment as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hours later

Nick was woken from his slumber by a small paw shaking his shoulder. He was reluctant to rise from his peaceful sleep until Judy spoke.

"Come on, Slick. You need to get up. We're in Bunnyburrow."

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Nick propped himself against the vans wall, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "So where are we?"

"Bunnyburrow, Nick. That's what I just said."

"I know that, Carrots. But where in Bunnyburrow?" he rolled his eyes.

"We're headed for the produce stand my family runs. I called my parents, and they'll be waiting there to pick us up and take us to the warren," Judy said, grabbing Nick's paw and shaking with excitement.

"Alright. Well, how long till we reach the stand you guys run?"

She looked out the window at their surroundings. "We'll be there in a minute or two."

"Any chance your dad will have his anti-fox gear?" Nick asked nervously.

"What are you so scared of Nick? They're just bunnies and you're a big bad fox," Judy teased.

"Carrots, this is your family. I know that you can make your own decisions, but I don't want to pull you from them. And besides, you have 273 siblings. There's no way I won't drown in bunnies," Nick said with complete honesty.

"Nick, you have to trust me on this. You will be fine," Judy stated confidently. "You'll see how right I am. I'll even defend you if I have to." Judy kissed Nick on the cheek.

The van pulled to a stop in front of, what Nick could only assume to be the Hopps family's produce stand. Judy opened the back door and hopped out with Nick close behind. Nick closed the doors slowly, taking a moment to steel himself for meeting Judy's family before turning towards the produce stand.

Standing there in front of them were Judy's parents. They were shorter than he'd imagined them to be from their Muzzletime chat. Which he guessed made sense considering they were rabbits.

"Hi Mom and Dad!" Judy ran up to her parents and hugging them both.

"Hey Bun," Stu replied, returning the hug.

Nick stood back and watched while Finnick drove off, wishing he was in the van with him.

"So, here he is," Bonnie said clinically, examining Nick.

"Hello, Miss. Hopps," Nick waved shyly trying to make himself smaller in front of her.

"You're Judy's boyfriend?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"Good! We were wondering when Judy would find someone. Come and put your things in the truck. We'll talk more at the warren," she turned and walked towards the Hopps' truck.

Nick knew that he must have looked completely dumbfounded. He actually had to stop his mouth from hanging open. Bonnie Hopps was actually happy that Nick, a fox, was dating her daughter, a rabbit. He looked over to Judy who hadn't been able to keep her mouth closed. Well, seems like neither of us saw that little one coming.

As Bonnie and Stu were walking back to their truck, Bonnie looked back, "Well come on. Everyone's waiting to meet Judy's boyfriend."

With that, Nick grabbed the luggage they had brought with them off the road and started to follow. Reaching the beat-up truck, Nick put their bags in the back. Nick walked around to the passenger side of the truck and got in.

Judy hopped into Nick's lap, once her parents had gotten in from the drivers side door.

"So you two, how long have you been together?" Bonnie asked while Stu started the truck.

Judy looked over to Nick,"About three days now. But I think we both liked each other long before we realized it."

"Quick question, Miss. Hopps," Nick interrupted.

"Just call me Bonnie, dear."

"Ok then. So, Bonnie, exactly how many of the Hopps family know that Judy's boyfriend is a fox?" Nick asked fearing the answer.

"I don't think any of them know you're a fox, dear."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. As they pulled up to the warren, Nicks jaw actually did drop in awe this time.

The place was at least three stories tall, but the amount of area it covered had to be three times the size of his apartment building. Its was brightly painted and had a wrap around porch and with a gazebo at one end. At the front were two doors big enough for a wolf.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yup. Passed down generation to generation. The Hopps family has been living here for close to 10 generations now," Stu stated proudly.

"This place is that old?" Nick was astonished.

"Well, not necessarily. This building is only a century and a half old, but there have been a few renovations to modernize it."

Nick kept staring at the enormous building. "So I it's not really little house on the prairie then, huh?"

"If you think the outside is big, just wait till you see the inside, Slick." Judy was clearly enjoying the look of amazement on Nick's face.

When Stu and Bonnie got out of the truck, someone started yelling something about their return. An instant later, Nick could feel the truck start to shake.

"What's that, Carrots?" Nick asked fearing for his life.

"You'll see," Judy said smugly, watching the front doors.

A few seconds later, the front door burst open and an ocean of bunnies came pouring out. They all ran towards their parents, surrounding Stu and Bonnie as well as the truck.

"Where are they?" all the bunnies asked at once.

"They're sitting in the truck." Bonnie pointed to it, smiling.

All eyes turned to the truck. Nick froze. Never in his life had he been this scared. Hundreds of eyes looked straight at them. Nick whimpered.

 _Did I just whimper in fear of these bunnies? Ok Wilde, what happened to you?_ he thought.

Judy opened the car door with a rusty creak. All the bunnies watched as she stepped out. There was complete silence. Judy waved for Nick to get out of the car.

He slowly turned in his seat. Nick got out of the truck and stood behind Judy. He smiled at them, being sure to hide his sharp teeth.

"Everybody, this is Nick. He's my partner at the ZPD, my best friend, and he's also my boyfriend," Judy announced.

Every bunny present mumbled to each other. One bunny gasped—a female rabbit that looked like Judy.

They all rushed forward, asking questions and trying to grab and feel different parts of Nick.

"Ow! Hey don't touch that! OW! That's sensitive. No don't grab the tail!"

Judy laughed at the chaos surrounding Nick.

"Carrots help!" he yelled.

Judy stopped laughing. " Alright, everyone off, we'll be here for around a week and a half anyway. You'll all get to talk to Nick eventually."

With that, some of the bunnies dispersed heading back inside. Most however, sticking around to see what was going to happen next.

"Go on, everybody. Head inside. Let Nick and Judy get settled before you bother them anymore." Bonnies waved off her kits. "Judy you show Nick to your room. Then head to the kitchen in about half an hour for some food."

"Alright come on, Nick. If you don't keep up, you'll be lost," Judy ran forward, looking back at the disheveled looking fox.

Nick shook himself out of his stupor. He picked up their luggage and followed Judy into the giant house in front of him.

As Nick entered, he turned to close the door behind him. He saw a lone doe standing on the porch staring at him with a strange look in her eyes. He just smiled and waved at her before shutting the door. Nick continued to follow Judy down the twisting hall that lead them further down into the warren.

Finally they arrived at a door that read 'Judy'. The owner of the room opened the door and Nick joined her was a small room with nothing but a desk on one side and a bed on the other. A few ZPD posters were hung up on the wall.

"Well, here it is, Nick. This is where I spent my time studying, while my siblings were out partying." Judy gestured around her.

"And look where that got you, Carrots. Stuck in a relationship with a fox," he teased. "Hope you don't regret it," he added insecurely.

"Never in a million years, Slick." Judy smiled.

"Good. Cause you're stuck with me anyway," he joked. "Well now that we're all alone in your room, how about you tell me a little about your siblings?"

"You got it, Slick. We'll start with my litter for now. There's me, Jessica, James, Jasmine, Josh, and Jade. Kits born in a litter usually look alike too. I don't doubt you'll see them around sooner or later," Judy explained.

"Actually, I think I already saw one of them. When I was walking in, I saw a doe that looked kind of like you. But she didn't have black tips and she had dark blue eyes," Nick described the doe he had seen.

"Yup that's one of 'em. Her name is Jessica. Well let's unpack and I'll take you on a tour before we go to the kitchen."

"Sounds good to me, Fluff." Nick gave her a thumbs up.

After unpacking their things, Nick was lead by Judy on a tour of the Hopps warren. First, Judy explained how the warren was built with the three main living spaces stacked on top of the other with the hallway slowly spiraling down and branching off into different levels hallways with multiple bedrooms.

"This place is huge, Carrots." Nick said, waving to a few of Judy's siblings as the passed. "It's kind of weird how your siblings adapted so quickly to me being here."

"I have to admit, it is a little odd. But I've been away for months. Even with all the calls I have with my parents, they don't exactly tell me everything that happens around here. So for all I know, one of my siblings could've married a fox." She shrugged

"Well I'm not complaining. How about we head to the kitchen now? We haven't really eaten breakfast. And it's what, four in the afternoon? I'm starving." Nick rubbed his stomach.

"Alright, to the kitchen then."

Going back up the hallway that they had originally gone down to reach Judy's room, they passed more of her siblings in different shapes, sizes, and colors. He waved at them trying to be friendly towards Judy's family. Once back at the main floor and central hub of activity, they made a right turn into to the large staircase to go up to the kitchen.

From at the top, Nick was able to get his first look at the vast kitchen in front of him. He could see stoves and ovens lining an entire wall, and there were more pots and pans than he could even count. Against the left wall was the largest refrigerator he had ever seen. _There is no way they can afford all this just being farmers!_ he thought, mouth hanging open in awe for the second time that day.

"See something you like, Slick?" Judy watched Nick with amusement.

"Carrots, there's probably enough food in this place to feed me for a few years," he stated, looking around the kitchen, "How do you even transport breakfast and dinner with a family as big as yours anyway?"

"Well isn't obvious, Nick? We use those. Just like everyone else." Judy pointed to her right, where there was in fact a large conveyor belt.

Judy then led Nick into dining hall that was through a set of double doors. It was set up just like a school cafeteria with close to sixty tables and nearly five times that many chairs.

"Carrots, why do you have a school cafeteria in your house?" he asked flatly.

"So we can choose who we want to sit with and not have conversations interrupted by other groups of bunnies." She waved around the room.

"Whatever, Fluff. Let's just try and get something from the kitchen." He laughed, turning around.

Upon entering the kitchen, Bonnie came in from the stairwell they had come up a minute prior.

"Oh, good. You're already here. So, Nick, what is it that you eat exactly?" Bonnie asked.

"Well my father always wanted us to be vegetarians to makes us seem less scary to prey mammals. But I still gotta get good protein somewhere, so I eat the ocasional fish. Nuts and beans don't really do it for me," he stated.

"Ok , I'll be sure to grab some fish at the store tomorrow," Bonnie said while making sandwiches for them.

"You- you'd, really do that?" Nick stuttered in surprise.

"Well you're Judy's boyfriends right? So that makes you family. Well, I hope you like PB and J's because that's all you get until dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, how do you make so much food in such a short time?" he asked.

"We usually have about ten or fifteen of my sibling help her. And they start cooking about three hours before dinner," Judy supplied.

"Yup, it's how most of them learn to cook. Judy, how about you go introduce Nick to some of your brothers and sisters when you two are done eating your sandwiches?"

Once they had finished eating, Judy did just that She brought him to one of the three stacked living areas.

Even before entering the room Nick could hear dozens of different voices. _Well let's hope they don't run in fear,_ he thought, taking a deep breath. When Judy opened the door for him, he was able to see at least fifty different bunnies of all ages in front of them. Upon entry, Nick could see all eyes and ears turn to them. He just put on one of his famous smirks and waved at all rabbits present.

"Hey, everyone, most if not all of you already know who this is." Judy gestured to the fox to her side. "For those of you who weren't paying attention before, this fox is Nick and he is my boyfriend," Judy finished, looping her arm in his.

Most of the bunnies turned and whispered to each other while some just stared or watched him. Among all the bunnies in front of him, only one stepped forward, a buck that looked like Judy but had all black ears and brown eyes with small white spots on his face.

"Hey Nick, I'm Josh. Good to have you visit. We were starting to think something was wrong with Judy here," Josh chuckled, reaching out to shake Nick's paw.

"Hey!"

Nick laughed, shaking his paw. "Good to meet you to Josh. You must be the Josh from Judy's litter."

"Yup, thats me. Only a litter mate knows how to get under a sibling's skin in such a way right, Judy?"

"Yeah, yeah," she huffed.

"Well Nick, since you're here, let me help introduce you to the rest of our litter," he said, waving a group of rabbits towards him.

Nick could see a group of bunnies slowly making their way through the crowd. In the group Nick could see Jessica and three other rabbits behind her. Jessica had another strange look on her face like she was mesmerized by Nick. The others looked like Judy with a few changes, they had a look of nervousness plastered on their faces.

Jessica was first to offer her paw with a flirtatious smile. "Hi, i'm Jessica."

"I saw you before, on the porch. You looked pretty shocked and surprised to see me," Nick said shaking her paw.

"W- well, I mean it's not everyday my sister brings someone home. Let alone a fox," she hesitated just long enough that he knew her excuse wasn't true.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Nick turned to the other bunnies. "You three must be Jasmine, James, and Jade right?"

"Yeah, that's us. How do you know our names?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," Nick whispered with a devilish grin. " I've been spying on the Hopps family ever since I meet your sister."

At hearing Nicks admission, the three's ears dropped with noses twitching. Judy let out a giggle and punched Nick on the arm.

"Alright, Carrots, jeez. Judy told me." Nick rubbed his arm.

"Why do you call Judy 'Carrots'?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess it's was a derogatory term that turned into an endearment," he explained.

After introducing Nick to her litter mates, Judy began introducing him to other siblings. There were more names than Nick could hope to remember there was a Natasha, Nathan, Derek, Clide, Vince, and many more names than Nick even thought existed.

Nick's meet-n'-greet session was interrupted when a disembodied voice came from over head. "Head to the kitchen everyone. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Carrots, your house has its own PA system and a cafeteria. What's next? Art class or gym?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Well Slick, when you have a family as big as mine the house kind of needs to be like a school," Judy shrugged.

As they were walking Judy pulled her phone out. "Just got a text from mom. She wants to us to eat with her and dad in their dining area."

"Well, that's good I guess. I haven't been to school in over a decade and I don't think I'm really ready to jump right back into the cafeteria just yet," he joked.

He was lead once again by Judy. They went back up to the first floor where Judy's parents' private living area was. Once they walked in Nick saw everything was normal rabbit size. No huge fridge, no conveyor belt and only one stove and oven. On the other side of the kitchen was a small dining area with a normal four mammal limit. Sitting at the table were Bonnie and Stu.

"Heya, Nick! Glad you two could join us!" Stu exclaimed.

"No problem," he replied, knowing he didn't really have a choice.

Bonnie waved them over to the table. "Well come and sit. We'd like to talk a bit."

On the table in front of them was tomato fettuccine with salad and warm buttered bread.

Nick and Judy sat down at the table.

"So how did you two meet in the big city?" Bonnie asked, grabbing a piece of bread to start eating.

"I was in a ice cream parlor having trouble getting service, when Officer Fluff here walked in and was able to convince the management to sell to me." Nick knew it wasn't the full truth, but it was still the truth nonetheless.

"Oh that's nice. But how did you get sucked into helping Judy with the big case?" Stu questioned.

"Well, when I took the case there wasn't anything but a picture of where a missing otter was last seen. And I saw Nick in the picture with him, so I went to find Nick. Once I found him, I was able to convince him to help me with the case." Judy smiled.

Bonnie nodded and asked, "Nick, what was it that you were doing before you became a police officer with Judy?"

Nick winced. "Well it was something I'm not proud of at all. Unfortunately, I was a hustler. You know, someone who does something to get someone else's money. Legally of course."

"Oh, what got you into that 'profession'?"

Nick didn't say anything for for a moment. He went into defensive mode putting up his barriers.

Judy reached across to Nick and placed her paw on his. "It's ok, Nick. They won't tell anyone. This is between me, you, and my parents."

Nick looked up into Judy's amethyst eyes and squeezed her paw. "Alright, Carrots. Well when I was maybe eight or nine, I tried to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. There were no predators in the pack, but I was determined to be the first. So I showed up to join in a new uniform, and when I got there they put a muzzle on me and said that no-one could trust a fox. So from that point on, I was exactly what they expected: A no good lying untrustworthy fox. But, thanks to your daughter, I was able to make myself a new life."

"Oh my goodness, Nick. I'm so sorry," Bonnie said covering her mouth with her hands. Stu was sitting there with a look of shock on his face.

"Don't be. Without that horrible moment, I wouldn't have met Judy," Nick finished, kissing Judy's paw. "But what I want to know is why you were so accepting of the relationship I have with Carrots."

"Well, first of all Judy was never one to try and find someone and settle down. She was always focused on her dream, so we're just glad she found someone. And second, even though Judy's a police officer, we still fear for her safety. If she was with any buck, she'd be the one protecting them while they ran away. But with you, Nick, your also a police officer and a bigger mammal than her," Bonnie replied.

"I guess I can understand that," Nick knowing full well Judy could protect herself from any mammal that came after her. Nick looked over to Judy and saw a sour expression on her face, but saying nothing.

They all sat while finishing what they had on their plates while talking about smaller subjects like how that farm was going and how city life was.

"We'll finish up here. You two should get some sleep. I can imagine it's been a long day." Bonnie excused them.

"Yeah, no kidding. Thanks for the dinner here. I can't imagine what it's like in the big dining hall."

"You'll find out soon enough, Slick. Let's head back to my room and get some rest." Judy got up from her seat and headed for the door

"Right behind ya'." Nick followed.

After arriving, Judy left Nick in her room while she went to the little doe's room. He was about to undress when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. Nick walked over to the door and opened it revealing Jessica standing there with a smile.

"Hey there, Mr. Fox," Jessica said happily.

Nick winced at the nickname remembering the horribly embarrassing music video he stared in. "Hey, Jessica, what can I do ya' for?" He asked leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, Mr. Fox, at least take me out to dinner first." She giggled.

"What can I do for you?" He corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you're settling in."

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. But it's been a long day, so I think I'm going to go to bed." Nick said not in the mood for chit chat.

"Well if you don't like it in this room, mine is right next door. So why don't you stop by later tonight?" she flirted.

"Don't count on it," Nick said flatly as he closed the door in her face. Nick turned around to go get in Judy's bed.

"I'll take that as a maybe!" Jessica shouted through the door.

Nick just shook his head and got into bed waiting for Judy's return.

A few minutes later the door opened showing Judy entering the room.

"Ya know, Carrots, some of your siblings are a little weird."

"Tell me about it. In the bathroom my sisters were all over me, asking me stupid questions. It was like they were trying to distract me," she complained.

"Well, while you were away, Jessica showed up and knocked on the door. To make this story short, I'm just gonna say I think she has a crush on me or likes to flirt."

"She better not because I'm the only doe for you right?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. The one and only rabbit for my heart." Nick chuckled. "Now get in bed. I want to get some sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She jumped into bed and buried her face in his chest.

"Good night, Carrots. I love you."

"I love you too, Nick. Good night."


	8. Mr Fox

**I know I know, it's been 2 weeks. But at least I got one out right? RIGHT!? I've been working on a 2 shot story with a friend coming out soon. NO SPOILERS! well I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Credit given where it is due:**

 **Editor - OnceNeverTwiceAlways**

* * *

Relaxation and comfort filled him. He was curled up in a ball with something warm snuggled up against his chest. It smelt earthy and like flowers. Nick was absolutely content with staying where he was as long as he possibly could.

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Nick groaned, not wanting to move. Could he just skip work for today? Call in sick maybe? It would be worth it. The thing against his chest started to shift around which confused him greatly. Pillows don't move… So what was it?

"Come on, Nick. We need to get up."

Was that Judy? Why was she in his apartment? He didn't really care at this point. He just wanted to get back to his blissful sleep.

"Nick, you gotta let me go so we can start our day," Judy said seriously.

Nick groaned again. "Can't we just call in sick today, Fluff?" he pleaded.

"Nick, what are you talking about? We're in Bunnyburrow for the next week and a half. Remember?" she asked, trying to escape from her foxes grip.

"Oh yeah., But then why did you set an alarm?" he complained. " We could've slept in."

Judy was able to break free from her fox and stand in front of the bed he occupied. "Because, Slick, with 275 bunnies breakfast tends to get hectic and the best food is taken up."

"Carrots, you do know we are fully grown adults, right? We could just sleep in, then go to a diner in town." He flipped in bed to face the wall.

"We could do that, Slick—" she smirked— "but they don't make blueberry pancakes like my family does."

With that, Nick was up in an instant. One of his only weaknesses just so happened to be blueberries. And Judy knew how to use it. He made a mad dash for the door but was stopped when Judy called out to him, "You might want to put some pants and a shirt on!"

Judy giggled with her ears lowered, clearly flustered. Nick looked down to see that he was only wearing his white blueberry print boxers.

"I knew you liked blueberries, Nick, but I didn't know you liked them enough to have boxers with blueberries on them." She giggled even more.

Nick walked over to his suitcase where most of his clothes were still stored. "Yeah, I was thinking of getting some with little rabbits on them," he said sarcastically. "Seeing as I like 'em so much."

Nick chuckled as he pulled out an outfit identical to the one he wore the day before.

"Jeez, Nick how many of those horrid green Pawaiian shirts do you have?" she asked incredulously.

"Horrid? I'll have you know that these are designer. Not to mention I look amazing in them," he stated as he finished dressing for the day.

She bit her lower lip. "Can't argue with that."

"Tisk tisk tisk, Fluff. That kind of behavior in your parents own home? I must say, I am appalled," he teased. "Well let's go ahead and get to the dinning hall before all the blueberry pancakes get eaten up."

He opened the door waving for Judy to take the lead.

"You do know why all the rooms are all underground right, Slick?" she asked as she lead the way to the center of the warren.

"Uhh… optimization of space?" he guessed.

"Nope. It's so no one can sneak in and out of the house through windows, for obvious reasons." She glanced back at Nick to see understanding dawn on his face.

On their way, Nick and Judy walked past several bunnies who had just woken up and exited their rooms. They followed them towards the enormous dining hall. Nick didn't know what time it was, but he figured that since the Hopps family were farmers they probably had that stereotypical 'up before the sun' time schedule.

Climbing the stairs to the dining hall, Nick could smell the amazing blueberries already. He picked up his pace. Opening the door, the scent hit him full force; his mouth watered in an instant. _Maybe my stay here won't be so bad_ , he thought walking over to where the conveyor belts were already bringing in food. Nick picked up a plate of blueberry pancakes and quickly shuffled to the nearest table, leaving Judy behind.

It appeared that he and Judy were the first and some of the only ones there. Something that changed within minutes. Soon enough the dining hall was filling with the Hopps kits.

Judy sat next to Nick with her own plate of blueberry pancakes. His tail wagged happily behind him. Usually he was good at keeping his tail under control, but this was an exception he was willing to make.

"You know, Slick, it's kind of hard to eat pancakes without silverware." she waved a fork in his face with a smirk.

Nick took the fork and began to dig in. Eating the first mouthful of pancake was like nothing he had tasted before in his life. Nick already enjoyed pancakes, but with blueberries—and from the Hopps family farm no-less—it was like heaven for his tongue.

"Is it good, Nick?"

"We're bringing some of those blueberries home with us so we can make them for breakfast." He put another bite of pancake in his mouth.

Nick was thoroughly enjoying his early morning meal, that was until a certain doe with all gray fur and dark blue eyes appeared. And this time with a posse he hadn't seen before.

"Hey, Foxy. Noticed you didn't join me last night." Jessica leaned towards him. Her group, made up of does from multiple different litters, giggled.

Nick swallowed his bite of pancake and shrugged. "Told you not to count on it. Nor should you in the future."

"What do you want, Jessica?" Judy asked exasperatedly.

Ignoring Judy, Jessica spoke to Nick again, "Oh, but I will. See, I'm very _persuasive_. You'll be mine someday, Foxy, I just know it. See you around." She waved.

Nick turned to Judy only to find her about to burst into a fit of rage. "It's alright, Carrots. You know my background and there is no way she'll 'persuade' me to do anything. But promise me you won't leave me unsupervised. I don't like what that evil bunny might have planned." He shivered at the thought.

"You got it. I am _not_ leaving you alone anywhere near her. I just hope she doesn't go as far as dressing up like me. Now _that_ would be bad."

"Oh god. Don't say anything like that within earshot of her and her little posse." He finished off his pancakes. "So—to distract ourselves from that little problem—what are we doing today?"

Judy got up with Nick right behind her and placed their plates and silverware on another conveyor belt leading back into the kitchen for cleaning. "I was thinking I could show you around town and a take you to a few of my favorite places here in Bunnyburrow."

Nick followed her into the main hallway. "Sounds good, Fluff."

"Why don't we walk from here to town? It's not that far, and it'll mean more time away from Jessica," Judy suggested happily.

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly. "If it means we can get as much time away from her as possible, it's fine."

As they were about to leave the warren, Bonnie stopped them. "Where are you two going?"

"I was going to show Nick around town." Judy smiled.

"Oh, good. Your father needs a new tool set and I need a few things for around the warren. I'll text you the specifics."

"Oh, ok. Nick and I were going to walk there, but we can take the truck," Judy responded sadly.

"Walk? Why on earth would you walk?" Bonnie questioned. "It's almost 20 miles from here to town."

"20 miles! Carrots, you said it wasn't that far away!" he exclaimed.

Judy was about to reply when the last voice she wanted to hear piped up behind her. "Did I hear someone was going into town? I want to go!"

It was Jessica.

"We'll take the truck," they said in unison. He knew they both wanted their time with Judy's sister to be as short as possible.

"Alright, have fun you guys!" Bonnie said as the three exited the warren's front door.

"Oh, we will!" Jessica yelled back. Nick and Judy just groaned.

"How about you drive Jessica and Nick and I will sit in the back?"

"Sorry, but I can't drive. I haven't gotten my license renewed yet." She shrugged.

Judy sighed. "Ugh. Fine. I'll drive."

Nick, Judy, and Jessica climbed in the truck, Judy behind the wheel, Nick in the middle, and Jessica by the passengers door. Thankfully, there was just enough room for them all to fit and not have someone sitting on another's lap.

During their drive into town, Nick had to constantly keep Jessica and her wandering paws at bay. _Oh boy and I thought yesterday was a long day, this is going to be much much worse,_ he thought.

Upon entering the Bunnyburrow town, he had to say it was bigger than he'd assumed. Judy pulled up to a Snarlbucks.

Judy spoke reluctantly, "I'll go in and order us some coffee, Nick. Down the street there's a hardware store where you can find a tool set and a few of the things on mom's list."

Nick knew what had caused her unhappiness. Jessica would want to go with him, but if they split up then their time with her would be shortened.

"Hear that, Foxy? Lets go and get a tool set while Judy gets some coffee for us," Jessica rushed ahead pulling Nick with her.

Nick sighed deeply. "Yeah, let's go."

He hurried to the hardware store, not wanting to spend more time with Jessica than necessary. He was expecting some sorry attempt at 'persuading' any time now.

"So, Mr. Fox, how about you and me have some _fun_ tonight?" Jessica purred.

"Not happening," Nick spat.

"But remember how I said I was 'persuasive'?"

 _Yup, here it comes,_ he thought.

She smiled at him smuggly, "Well, you either join me tonight for some fun, or I tell Judy about Mr. Fox,"

Nick figured he probably looked the same way he had when Judy had called him out on his tax evasion. _Well, this isn't good. There is no way I'm doing anything 'fun' with this lunatic. I'll just play along until I can get Judy alone to tell her, she'll understand why I did it. Oh, when Judy hears about this she is so going to kill Jessica._

Nick sighed, deciding play along. "Alright, I know when I'm beat. But don't mention any of this to Judy, or she'll kill you and me."

"You got it, Foxy," she flirted. "Now how about we join back up with Jude-the-Prude?"

"Yeah, let's go." He feigned being utterly defeated. Oh, it was going to be so sweet when he got her with her own plan.

Nick and Jessica bought what they needed and headed back to the truck. While they loaded the tool set and other requested supplies in the back of the truck, Judy exited the coffee shop, two drinks in hand. Judy approached and handed Nick his coffee.

"Thanks, Fluff." Nick accepted the caffeinated drink.

Jessica stuck her head out of the drivers side window. "Hey, where's mine?"

"I said I would get 'us' drinks while talking to Nick, not you. And I never said I would get coffee for the three of us. So if you want your own, then you'll have to go in and buy it yourself." Judy climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hmph, I'll be fine." Jessica huffed.

"Alright, suit yourself." Judy shrugged and started the truck. "We're going to pick up some fish and a few other things."

"Why are we getting fish?" Jessica asked.

"Bonnie offered to cook some for me." Nick answered flatly. "Though I think she wants to get Judy to learn to cook it as well."

"You should just be calling her mom now too. Since we're practically married, Foxy." Jessica giggled.

Nick just rolled his eyes but looked over to Judy as he heard a quiet growl escape her muzzle. Judy was still focused on the road in front of them, but her brow was furrowed and she was grinding her teeth in frustration. Nick reached over and put a paw on her thigh. She calmed down quickly at his touch.

Soon enough they parked in front of a small, nearly deserted grocery store. Thankfully, the inside was much larger than the outside, weird how that worked. Nick figured this would be the best chance to get Judy and talk to her alone.

"Say, Jessica? Why don't you grab some of the spices Bonnie needs while Judy and I go get the fish?" he suggested.

"But I don't know which spices are which or what brand she needs," she stated innocently.

Judy looked over to Jessica accusingly. "Jessica, you cook with mom the most out of all our siblings. You know exactly what she needs and what brand they are."

Jessica groaned. "Fine, I'll find you two when I'm done." She marched off.

Nick grabbed Judy's paw and ran as far away from Jessica as he could in the small grocery store. Luck was on his side, he found an empty bathroom and pulled Judy in with him.

"Nick, what are we doing in here?"

He glanced at the door, almost afraid that Jessica would bust through it at any second. "We need to talk alone and this is the best I could do."

"Well alright, Slick. What is it?" Judy's voice was full of concern.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from Judy. "You remember that old Mr. Fox music video?"

"Oh yeah, I was in high school back then. I'm pretty sure like 90 percent of the does in the school had some sort of crush on that fox, even me," Judy remembered. "Why do you ask?"

Nick looked back at Judy. A grin worked its way onto his muzzle at the thought of Judy having a crush on him even before they met.

"Because in my twenties times were tough for me, and I needed the money real bad..." he partially confessed.

"Nick, are you telling me that you're Mr. Fox? And why here and now?" Judy asked. She seemed more confused that he had brought her to a public bathroom to tell her this, than shocked at the fact that he was Mr. Fox.

"Because as it turns out the way Jessica tried to 'persuade' me was by blackmailing me. She said that if I didn't...uhh... have 'fun' with her tonight then she would tell you. So I said maybe. But just so I could tell you about Mr. Fox before she was able to."

It was clear to Nick that Judy was beyond furious. Her little paws were balled into fists, her ears back, and there was a pure rage and furry in her eyes that would have made any one of Mr. Big's polar bears shake in fear.

"If you're having any 'fun' with anyone tonight, Slick, it's going to be with me." She pointed to herself. "And if she thinks she can get away with blackmailing my boyfriend like that, then she's got another thing coming! I'll rip her ears clean off her head!"

Nick was shocked at many things his bunny had just said. The first of which was that 'fun' Judy had mentioned, but he decided not to think much about it.

"Hang on, Carrots. We might be able to get some sweet revenge sometime in the future. But for now, let's hurry and get some fish so Jessica doesn't suspect anything," Nick said opening the door and seeing that the cost was clear.

Just as they had gotten to the fish and chosen a small salmon, Jessica came around the corner.

"Hey, Jessica, got all the spices mom needed?" Judy asked as pleasantly as she could manage.

"Yeah, I got 'em. Lets go and check out so we can go home and show Foxy around the farm."

It was becoming evidently clear that this little demon doe was trying to push Judy past her limits of tolerance. They decided to use the self checkout aisle to avoid any strange looks from customers and management.

They loaded their items into the back of the truck with the tool set and other supplies. Once they were all in the truck, Judy drove them back to the Hopp's warren as fast as the law would allow. Upon their arrival, Nick and Judy were all too happy to see Jessica get out of the truck without a word and go inside.

Nick grabbed the salmon and other cooking ingredients, while Judy took the tool set and the other supplies.

"How about you take that stuff to Stu?" he suggested. "I'll take all this stuff to Bonnie. I need her help with something anyway."

"Oh, uh sure. I'll meet you back out front in about ten minutes?" Judy walked towards the nearest barn where Stu would likely be.

He walked into the warren where Bonnie greeted him warmly, "You're back, Nick. Great! You got all the stuff that was on the list I sent Judy?"

"Sure did. Judy went to take the tool set to Stu. I actually need your help with something," Nick said as he followed her up the staircase to the large kitchen.

"What do you need help with hun?" Bonnie asked, setting the groceries on the counter and turning to look at him.

"Could you help me make a picnic? I only know some of the foods Judy likes, so I was hoping you could help me."

She smiled brightly. "Of course I'll help you with that. Now come over here so we can get started."

Ten minutes later, Nick walked out of the warren with a stereotypical wicker basket. He watched Judy sitting in the grass looking at the large fields that surrounded the Hopps warren for a moment.

He snuck up behind her. "Hey, Carrots, ready for a picnic?"

She jumped in surprise

"A picnic? Is this the second date you promised me, Mr. Romantic?" Judy teased.

Nick chuckled warmly. "No, look at it like a small preview of what real the thing will be like."

"Well alright, but what about the other things we had planned today? I was going to show you around town." She seemed upset about not being able to show Nick her home and favorite locations.

Nick crouched down and put a paw on Judy's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, Carrots. I just figured we might want to enjoy ourselves a little after the long morning we've had. Besides, you can always drag me around Bunnyburrow tomorrow."

He smiled and stood up. "So, can you think of a place where we might be able to enjoy ourselves at nice picnic?"

Judy put her finger on her chin, thinking for a second. "I have the perfect place. It's nearby and somewhat secluded, so no-one will bother us!"

She bounced on the balls of her feet. Nick looked incredulous but Judy didn't seem to notice.

"Now hold on, Fluff, what do you mean 'it's nearby'? Does that mean it's a few miles away from here?".

Judy stopped her bouncing and stood firmly in front of him. "No, Nick, that's not what it means. It's a just a few minutes walk away from here."

Nick chuckled and gestured towards Judy. "Well then, Carrots, lead the way."

And so Judy did.

They walked behind the warren passing her brothers and sisters playing different games on the giant lawn. Judy brought him through a small tree line and, in little time, they were at their destination.

In front of him was a small hill surrounded by young trees. The hill itself had one larger tree on it which provided the perfect amount shade for two mammals their size.

"Wow," Nick gasped. "This place is beautiful."

He followed Judy up to the large tree and sat in it's cool shade. She sat next to him crossing her strong legs and leaning against the tree.

"So what did you pack?" She pointed to the wicker basket on his lap.

Nick picked the basket up and set it on the ground to his side.

"Well, Carrots." He opened the basket and reached in. "I packed us a blanket." he held it up to show her. "So, if you would, scoot out of the way so I can place it down."

He made a shooing motion towards her. Judy obliged. Standing up, she backed away from the tree to let Nick spread out the blanket.

"So, Sick, what _food_ did you pack?"

Nick placed the basket on the blanket.

"Oh, Carrots, I thought you would never ask," he joked, opening it. Nick pulled out some fruit smoothies, a container of fruit salad, multiple sandwiches, and even two pieces of pie.

Judy was taken aback.

"Nick, how did you make all of this so quickly?" She grabbed a sandwich and began unwrapping it.

Nick was still spreading out their food. "I asked Bonnie for help. She made the sandwiches and smoothies while I cut up fruit for the salad."

He grabbed the container with the fruit salad in it and pulled out a blueberry, popping it into his mouth.

Judy couldn't complain, the sandwiches her mother had made where some of her favorite. There were avocado sandwiches or eggplant sandwiches to choose from. Judy grabbed one and a smoothie and began enjoying herself.

Nick started with the fruit salad, which was full of apples, bananas, blueberries, strawberries, grapes, and watermelon. At first, Nick was suspicious of the smoothie but that thought was blown away as soon as he tasted it. He groaned.

"Fluff, your mother makes an amazing smoothie." He resumed taking small sips of his smoothie, careful not to get a brain freeze.

"I know right? She won't tell any of us what's in it though," she said with her mouth full of half-eaten sandwich. Judy picked up her cup and she too took a sip from it, savoring the flavor.

After about thirty minutes, Nick and Judy had finished most of their lunch and were sitting next to each other in the shade of the tree. They talked and talked for hours still snacking on what was left of their picnic. Soon the sun was setting on their perfect afternoon and both had forgotten about their horrible morning. Nick was having a great time with his bunny, but all good things must come to and end.

"Alright, Carrots, how about we head back to the warren?" He stood, wiping crumbs off of himself.

He offered Judy his paw to pull herself up. She stood, and brushed any remains of their picnic off of her and her clothing.

"I guess you're right, Slick. But I don't know if I'll be able to do diner." She rubbed her stomach.

"I feel ya', Fluff. I could fall asleep any moment." He walked towards the tree line they entered through, Judy leading the way.

During their short walk back to the Hopps warren, they saw none of Judy's siblings. Nick assumed they were all inside getting ready for bed. Upon entering the warren, there was definitely a lack of the kind of noise that only young kits could produce. They went straight towards her room, not bothering to tell her parents they were home.

Entering Judy's room, Nick flopped down on her bed.

"I could fall asleep right here and be perfectly fine. What about you, Fluff?" Nick looked up to see Judy walking at him seductively, a small sway in her hips. He gulped. "Fluff?"

Judy sat on his lap. Looking him up and down with half lidded eyes, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "How about we have some 'fun' tonight, Nick?"

He wasn't gonna lie. Seeing Judy like this aroused him. A lot. He was sure she could feel it for herself.

"Uh, Carrots…"

She put a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

Then Judy leaned back and moaned, "Oh, Nick."

His ears went straight up and his eyes widened. Judy got off of his lap and stood on her bed. She jumped up and down, the bed squeaking beneath her feet. He stood in front of the bed with one brow raise quizzically. She waved him closer. Nick obliged.

Judy leaned towards him "Play along." She pointed to the wall to her right.

Nick knew what she was up too, and he loved it immediately. The room next to Judy's was Jessica's. There was no doubt that she was in there and was able to hear what was happening. He was all too willing to join Judy in getting some payback. Nick gave a low growl.

"Judy," he moaned.

Their antics continued for another fifteen minutes, They made all kinds of moans, groans, and squeaks, even adding a few growls in there. Anyone who was not in the room would instantly think they were mating. Which is precisely what they wanted Jessica to think.

Soon they were both tired and decided to call it a night. They crawled into bed, careful not to make a sound. Then loud and clear Nick said, "I love you, Judy Hopps."

Judy didn't waste any time with her answer. "And I love you, Nick Wilde."

She snuggled up into his chest and he curled himself around her. They went to sleep with smug smiles plastered all over their muzzles.

* * *

 **MUHAHAHAHAH you thought I would write smut!? you thought wrong you drity minded mammals! no smut here! :D**

 **(not yet at least, but don't tell anyone!) )**


End file.
